Quantico Academy
by Arminia
Summary: AU: Ashley Seaver was 15 when the FBI found her father. Now at 16, her mom sends her to Quantico Academy, a boarding school. She meets a boy who catches her attention and his group of friends. Possible OOC characters.
1. Quantico Academy

**AU: Ashley Seaver is 15 when the FBI catches her father, and at 16 her mom sends her to a boarding school named Quantico Academy where she meets a boy who makes her heart race, and his group of friends. Possibly OOC characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ashley let her eyes roam from where she stood near the drop off area. Teenagers were laughing and hugging each other, telling stories of their summer with big smiles on their faces. Her heart dropped. Not even the Freshman looked as lost as she felt. Why did her mom have to make her come here for her Sophomore year? At least at a regular high school she could escape at the end of the school day.

Picking up her bags, she struggled to keep her large panda stuffed animal under her arm. Her mom had tried to make her keep it home, but no way was she leaving Dobby at home. If the girls she shared her dorm with made fun of her for it, they weren't worth trying to be friends with.

She was halfway to Brandell Hall where her dorm was when Dobby somehow escaped from her arms and dropped on the ground, her arms too full to pick him up.

"Crap." She mumbled.

As she bit her lip and tried to decide what to do, a hand shot out and grabbed the panda. Ashley opened her mouth to say something when she caught sight of who had picked him up...since when were boys that handsome and beautiful yet perfectly innocent looking?

"Need some help?" He chuckled, a small smile on his lips. Oh god his lips.

"Y-yes...um.."

"I can take a bag or two if you want." He offered, Ashley let out a sigh of relief and handed him two of the bags she had. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how easily he was handling them even when he looked to be weak.

"Brandell Hall, right?"

"Yeah! If it's no trouble…"

He chuckled again. She was starting to enjoy that sound. "I did offer, didn't I?"

Ashley felt herself blush, and started walking beside him. Ashley glanced at him from the corner of her eye, a smile forming when she watched him carry the large panda bear not even caring about any stares he might get for it.

"I'm Ashley." She blurted out, biting her lip after the words left her mouth.

"Spencer. So are you a Freshman?"

"Oh uh no, Sophomore. My mom decided I could use a change." ...or more like a place where no one would know whose daughter she was.

"We should share some classes then." Ashley smiled. That means she would hopefully see more of him. "I could take you to meet my friends after you get settled in your dorm, if you want. That way you know some people."

"Thanks Spencer!"

Once they finally did reach her dorm, Ashley took notice of their being two beds pushed on opposite sides of the room that was painted a pink color. She wasn't a big fan of pink, but it would do. Ashley put her bags down on the empty bed, her roommates things already settled on the other bed.

"Oh! You're roommates with my friend Penelope." Spencer told her, placing Dobby on her bed. Ashley looked at what was Penelope's side of the room.

Her roommates bed almost hurt to look at with all the bright colors, but Ashley couldn't help smiling when she noticed it covered in different stuffed animals. Pictures covered the wall ranging from what she guessed was family and friends to cute animals. A gummybear lamp sat on the bedside table along with a cup filled with crazy looking pens. She could already tell she would love her roommate.

"Ready to go? I was technically supposed to meet my friends in the common area five minutes ago…" Ashley jumped at Spencer's voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Spencer waved away her apology and gestured toward the door in a 'ladies first' motion that made her blush slightly.

They kept up conversation on their way towards the common area where Spencer explained was one of the hangout places especially when students wanted movie nights, except for his group of friends who always had their movie nights in his friends Dave and Aaron's dorm since they apparently had a bigger tv than the one in the common area, with a great sound system. Ashley couldn't wait for one of those movie nights after Spencer said she was invited when they did have one.

Ashley also learned something about Spencer. Sheepishly, he told her how he was labeled as the 'smartest' student on campus but considered failing on purpose a couple of times since that title made people always ask him for help or use him. It was obvious to her that he didn't like the attention.

He also told her about his friends. There was Aaron the sort of leader of the group that they usually went to for advice or help, he was also dating one of the girls in the group and a Junior. Dave was the rich one who had no problem spending his money on his friends but only the ones he trusted, he had plenty of girlfriends during his time at Quantico but only one serious girlfriend named Carolyn who transferred last year, Dave was also a Junior. Emily was the one dating Aaron since his breakup with a girl named Haley near the end of her Freshman year last year, she was right behind Spencer when it came to 'smartest' student on campus and she was loyal to her friends, gladly messing with anyone who hurt them. Jennifer or JJ as she liked to be called was the captain of the girls soccer team and the girl practically every guy on campus wanted to be with, but she was in a committed relationship with her boyfriend Will since they met the summer before they started at Quantico. Penelope her roommate was a computer genius and very eccentric, she was a happy person and loved giving nicknames to people and according to Spencer she called him things like 'boy genius' 'sweetums' and 'baby doll'. Then there was Spencer's roommate Derek who was the football captain and quarterback, they were complete opposites but were best friends.

Ashley was excited but nervous about meeting them all and she could feel her heart racing in her chest when they finally reached the common area.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Nice of you to join us!"

Ashley blinked at the dark skinned muscled teenager who sat with a group of others and was obviously directing it at Spencer whose cheeks were pink, she suspected it was from the nickname.

"Derek it's a brand new year, must you still call me that?" Did he just snap that at who was obviously Derek? And glare?

Derek only laughed. "Come on, you love it."

"No. No I don't. Anyways-" Spencer let out a huff, "This is Ashley, she's your new roommate Penelope!"

Ashley smiled nervously and waved a little as their eyes landed on her. She could see both Derek and one of the other males looking her over that only made her cheeks turn color.

"Oh you are very pretty!" Squealed the girl she guessed to be Penelope if the bright colors she was wearing was anything to go by. "Honey, we are going to get along fabulously!"

Spencer smiled, seeming happy that Penelope approved. "That's obviously Penelope, then of course Derek."

Spencer proceeded to introduce the others and Ashley gave them all a smile. Aaron looked as if he barely smiled but she noticed the twitch of his lips, he had his arm wrapped around the waist of Emily who had dark hair and was gorgeous. JJ had beautiful long blonde hair and Ashley could easily see how guys were attracted to her but her smile was friendly. Dave was the other guy looking her over but he smiled politely at her.

"So what brings you to Quantico?" Dave asked.

"We don't get many students who haven't started Freshman year." Aaron continued.

"My mom thought I could use a change, and her job has started keeping her busy so she felt better if I wasn't always by myself in the house."

Once again, it wasn't a lie. Her mom wanted her away from people who knew about her dad and her new job was keeping her busy. But it was more her drowning herself in work so she didn't have to think about her husband that had been a monster all these years. Ashley couldn't blame her for it even if it meant getting pushed aside. Ashley would have drowned herself in schoolwork if she hadn't been sent to therapy and learned how to deal with her father turning out to be a killer.

"That sucks, but you at least got to meet the most awesome group of people ever." Emily grinned, winking at her.

She let out a laugh. "I guess I could stick around and see if that's true…"

"I bet Pretty Boy would love that!" Derek leaned closer and pretended to whisper, "Spencer here has a thing for blondes."

"Derek Morgan!"

Ashley felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh my god, both of them are blushing!" Teased JJ, a big grin on her face that soon formed on the others.

Spencer groaned. "Why am I friends with all of you."

"'Cause you love us of course." Penelope poked his cheek that was still red.

"Sadly."

"I think you mean gladly!" JJ giggled, nudging both Emily and Penelope as all three of them glanced between Ashley and Spencer with smirks.

Glancing over at Spencer, Ashley noticed he was staring at her.

"I'm glad you picked up Dobby." She whispered to him once she was sure the others were finally distracted with another conversation.

"Dobby?"

Oh man...now he was going to think of her as lame for naming her stuffed animal especially after a Harry Potter character.

"As in..Dobby the house elf from Harry Potter?"

Her mouth fell open. "Y-Yes.."

Spencer only grinned at her. "I think the name fits him."

Yup, Spencer Reid was going to be her boyfriend in the future one way or another.

 **A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you thought? :(**

 **I was also thinking of continuing this with different drabbles/one-shots (all in this AU verse of course) with Ashley's time at Quantico Academy (not in any order)...Maybe some in Spencer's POV? Review and tell me if I should do it or not pleeeeease?**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Feelings

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this story. It means a lot! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Trying to read his book at one of the tables outside was proving to be difficult. He had decided to read outside instead of in his dorm since it was a nice day, but he was regretting his decision now that Ashley and Penelope were only a few feet away from him giggling about something.

Everytime she laughed, he felt this weird feeling in his stomach.

Spencer was very close to asking one of his friends if this was what it felt like when you really liked someone. Sure he had crushes on JJ when he first met her, and a girl named Lila who was a year older than him but it was nothing compared to the feelings he had when Ashley was around. He could even remember feeling something for Derek for a short time last year. Spencer didn't think he could forget how confusing it had felt, not sure if he did actually like both genders. He remembered blurting it out to Derek that he wasn't sure but instead of being disgusted or questioned, Derek had pressed his lips against Spencer's in a kiss. And Spencer had felt nothing, only making a face after Derek had pulled away. "Yeah..girls." Was all Spencer had said before blushing like crazy and running out of their dorm room only returning hours later when he knew Derek was sleeping. He had avoided his best friend for a few days out of embarrassment until Penelope had locked them in a janitor's closet and they decided to never speak of it again.

"For only meeting her a month ago, you have it bad." Spencer jumped and quickly turned to see Derek sitting down beside him, throwing his backpack on the table with a thump.

"No I don't." He mumbled, looking back at his book.

Derek scoffed. "And I'm the prince of England."

Spencer opened his mouth but closed it at Derek raising his hand. "Spencer, that was sarcasm."

Oh.

"Just ask her out."

"Derek i'm not you, I can't just ask a girl out...and especially not someone like Ashley."

"And why the hell not?!"

Spencer stared at him in shock. "Do you need glasses? She's like a...a goddess! And i'm a school loving nerd who wears sweater vests!"

"Pretty boy-" Derek sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ashley likes you, anyone with eyes can see that. And don't be so hard on yourself man! If I was gay i'd snatch you up in a heartbeat!"

He only blinked at Derek for a few seconds...before bursting into laughter. His best friend was ridiculous.

Derek scowled. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Picturing you chasing after guys instead of girls...the image in my head…" Spencer breathed out while trying to stop laughing.

"My Chocolate God, did you break our Boy Genius?!"

Wiping his eyes, Spencer looked up to see Penelope and Ashley standing in front of their table.

"Apparently the image of me being gay and chasing after guys is hilarious." Derek grumbled. Penelope snickered and Ashley smirked.

"Oooh that's a hot image-" Penelope grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him off his seat. "Come on handsome, I need to go photoshop some pictures!"

"P-Photoshop..oh no you don't Baby Girl!"

Spencer snickered as Derek jogged after the eccentric blonde shouting about not putting those pictures on the internet.

"I'm glad my mom made me come here."

Spencer felt his heart race and his stomach flip as Ashley sat down in Derek's spot.

"Me too." He told her, clearing his throat feeling awkward.

"Hey uh-" Spencer took a deep breath. "Would you like to watch Harry Potter with me sometime?"

Ashley's eyes widened, her cheeks turned pink, and he watched as she grinned happily. "Oh my god, yes!"

He felt his own cheeks color at her excitement. He knew it was for Harry Potter but he couldn't help but hope he was part of her excitement.

"Can we have a movie marathon?!" She asked with a squeal.

"Of course! We can watch them in my dorm this weekend, Derek is going to be busy with his on and off girlfriend Jordan."

"I can't wait!" Ashley threw her arms around him, and Spencer felt himself freeze in shock. Ashley quickly pulled away with a squeak. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't worry…"

It was silent for a few minutes until Ashley cleared her throat. "So..Jordan Todd, really?"

Spencer nodded.

He could slap himself for just letting her change the subject.

But at least he was going to have this weekend with her.

 **A/N: Ugh this one was probably lame...im sorry :(**

 **The next chapter is obviously going to be their harry potter marathon but it's probably going to be mostly back and forth dialogue so hopefully no one gets too lost about it...**


	3. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

That weekend was perfect for a Harry Potter marathon. Derek was busy with Jordan, and Penelope had decided she would spend time with her boyfriend Kevin.

Ashley stood in the middle of Spencer's dorm room, Dobby in her arms as she watched Spencer gather the movies and snacks.

"So...why did you bring Dobby?" Spencer asked her, gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"Did you seriously just ask me that question?"

"Obviously…"

Ashley chuckled. "Come on, I can't watch Harry Potter without Dobby! He is named after a character from it after all."

"True."

Ashley let out an excited squeal as Spencer put in the first movie.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 **A/N: To make this easier to read,** _ **Italics**_ **will be** _ **Ashley**_ **talking and normal will be Spencer.**

" _You're a Ravenclaw."_

"Because i'm smart?"

" _Yeah! I mean you're smart, love reading, love school. I know that's not ALL what being a Ravenclaw is about but you'd fit right in!"_

"Well I think I could be a Hufflepuff too…"

" _Hm true, I could see that. You are pretty loyal…"_

"You're a Hufflepuff."

" _I won't deny that! Although Slytherin is my favorite house."_

"Really? I don't think I could pick just one house...but...Ravenclaw."

" _You said you couldn't pick one! And you just picked Ravenclaw 'cause of what I said."_

"Well someone is jealous that they aren't Ravenclaw material."

" _Watch it Reid! Hufflepuff's are bad ass, just you wait and see!"_

"Ooooh i'm scared."

" _Don't worry, I won't tell anyone when you cry like a baby."_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _Ugh I don't see how any of them could like Lockhart!"_

"What? You don't think he's handsome?"

" _He's not my type. He obviously tries too hard and is too much of a 'pretty boy', and no that's not some jab at Derek's nickname for you."_

"I thought girls liked 'pretty boys'..."

" _Not this girl. And he tries to be all macho, I can't stand that!"_

" _Spencer...why are you blushing?"_

"I could ask you that same question…"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _I think Lockhart losing his memory is the best part of the whole movie. It's hilarious!"_

"You just like it because you'd like to hit him in the head with a rock."

" _Oh hush, you know it's funny. And it's more of...thumping him on the head with a rock."_

"Harsh."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _Prisoner of Azkaban is definitely one of my favorites."_

"Why do you say that?"

" _Well a big bonus is the whole werewolf thing, I always thought they were interesting. Then there's Buckbeak, and Hermione punching Draco in the face!"_

"It is one of the more interesting ones."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _I think my boggart would be a spider or something equally creepy."_

"A spider? Really?"

" _What?"_

"It's just hard to picture you scared of a spider…"

" _Hey no poking fun at my fear! What would your boggart be then?"_

"No idea."

" _...you're lying, Spencer."_

"Ashley..just..leave it..please?"

" _Uh okay...for now."_

"Thank you…"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _I love Ron, but Goblet of Fire makes me want to smack him."_

"I don't blame him for being so mad at Harry even though it wasn't his fault, although he should believe Harry when he says he didn't put his name in. It does seem like Harry gets away with things except with Snape of course, and people generally see Ron as some sidekick and I have no doubt that he feels that way himself, and gets jealous of Harry even when he shouldn't really."

" _I know, it just still frustrates me. Then I know with Hermione he was just jealous and confused about his feelings for her but he was such a jerk to her! He ruined her perfect night!"_

"Thankfully we barely ever have such drama in our group…"

" _Thank god!"_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _Ugh Voldemort is so ugly. And creepy. And slimy like the snake he is!"_

"Just like villains should be."

" _And poor Cedric...I didn't like him that much but he so didn't deserve that."_

"Your fellow Hufflepuff."

" _Spencer! This is a serious moment!"_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Order of the Phoenix is my favorite."

" _Me too! I don't know why though, maybe 'cause they introduce Luna in this one...she always was my favorite character."_

"I like it for Dumbledore's Army and the battle in the Ministry. It shows the strength in the characters and that they're more than just teenagers."

" _Then there's Umbridge who is just a whole different kind of evil, and everyone can relate to knowing someone like her in their lives!"_

"In the beginning of Freshman year, we use to joke that Principle Strauss was somehow related to Umbridge."

" _Oh my god I can so see it. I'm just glad she's not completely evil and horrible like her."_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Ashley...are you crying?"

" _No..yes! How can I not?!"_

"Are you going to cry everytime someone you like dies?"

" _Spencer, how can you be so heartless right now! Sirius just died! Poor Harry…poor Lupin who lost another one of his best friends!"_

"Well it is just a movie…"

"Ow! You didn't need to hit me!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I have to admit something...ever since Half-Blood Prince, Draco has been my favorite character."

" _...Seriously? I mean I like his character at certain times but I wouldn't have pictured him as your favorite. I honestly thought Hermione would be."_

"Because she's smart, loves reading and school?"

" _Well..yes…"_

"I like Hermione, but I like the way there's more to Draco's character and the growth he goes through the more he learns that the life he chose was possibly not the best choice for him. And I admire how much he wants to protect his family."

" _True..he is a pretty complex character if you really stop and think. And I do start to feel for him."_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Uh Ashley…"

" _Don't you dare tell me it's just a movie, Spencer Reid!"_

"Sorry…"

" _It's okay...it's just so heartbreaking. Dumbledore wasn't always the BEST person, but it's not Hogwarts without him!"_

"Um..tissues..you need tissues!"

" _We are going to need a lot of tissues for the last two movies…"_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Ashley...you're uh..squeezing my arm a little too hard…"

" _S-Sorry…"_

"At least he died proud of himself and happy…"

" _B-But..Dobby! He's right up there with Luna for my favorite character!"_

"Maybe...squeezing your Dobby would help?...and we need more tissues…"

" _Oh..I ruined your shirt.."_

"It was an old shirt anyway."

" _You're just saying that so I won't feel bad for being a crying mess all over you…"_

"You have no reason to feel bad, it's just a shirt."

" _God you don't know how much I love you Spencer."_

"You..what?"

" _I-I mean like..you're an awesome friend..I love you like the awesome friend you are!"_

"Uh..yeah.."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _Go Neville, you show that slimy ugly bastard who's the real badass!"_

" _I so ship Neville and Luna together…"_

"What's..shipping?"

" _I like them together."_

"I guess I could see the appeal.."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _Fred!"_

" _Tonks!"_

" _Lupin!"_

"We need another box of tissues…"

" _Watching this makes me want to curl in a ball and slowly die...but I love it so much!"_

"Technically you wouldn't be able to-"

" _Spencer, I didn't mean literally…"_

"Sorry.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer felt a weight on his chest as he slowly woke up. Blinking his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision, he couldn't help but blush at the sight of Ashley laying on his chest fast asleep.

His blush darkening when he noticed his arms were wrapped around her. He remembered Ashley being a crying mess after they finished watching Deathly Hallows. They must have fell asleep not long after the movie ended.

Spencer tried to control his breathing, the last thing he needed was to wake her up and notice him watching her.

He suddenly remembered something she said during the movie.

" _God you don't know how much I love you Spencer."_

Oh how he hoped she really did mean it.

Maybe it was childish of him, but Spencer knew he had fallen hard already for the blonde girl who had quickly became a good friend. He wasn't completely stupid when it came to people like most thought, he knew Ashley was hiding something but he wasn't going to push it. They hadn't known each other that long to share all their secrets and pasts, she still didn't know about his mom after all or about his dad leaving. Or how during the summer, by law he had become Derek's brother and was living with his family.

One day, he'd share it all with her.

 **A/N: Not everything said relating to Harry Potter is of my opinion, just thought you should know. I hope the dialogue wasn't too hard to follow?**

 **Reviews are very welcome! :)**


	4. Coffee Ban

**A/N: Idea taken from Zoey 101's episode "Coffee Cart Ban"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE COFFEE?!"

Ashley jumped at the sound of Spencer yelling. Quickly getting up from her corner in the common area, Ashley walked over to where the rest of her friends were suddenly gathered. Spencer was pacing muttering to himself.

"Uh what's going on?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "There was a crazy crowd around the one of the coffee carts this morning, and someone unlocked the cart.."

"Which sent the coffee cart rolling...and hit Strauss' daughter who was visiting-" Dave was cut off as Spencer turned towards them, his eyes wide.

"STRAUSS BANNED COFFEE FROM CAMPUS!"

"This isn't going to end well…" JJ muttered.

"He's going to lose it without his coffee…" Emily whispered with a groan.

"Is he really that bad?" Ashley asked them, the only response she got in return was raised eyebrows.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley had already got her answer the next morning.

Not only did Spencer look like the walking dead, but he snapped at everyone and fell asleep in every class she had with him. And he didn't even care.

Ashley watched as Spencer paced in her dorm room.

"This is outrageous!"

"Atrocious!"

"Heinous!"

"Absurd!"

"Illogical!"

"Spencer! Shouting about how horrible and ridiculous this is, isn't going to solve the problem."

"Ashley." Spencer whined, Ashley blinked in shock. Since when did Spencer Reid whine like a child? This lack of coffee must really be getting to his head…

"Honestly just give it time, i'm sure Strauss won't keep coffee banned forever."

"I'm not going to wait for that..that witch to get over her ludicrous problems with coffee and coffee carts! Maybe if her daughter actually moved out of the way like a normal human being!" Spencer snapped, his voice rising the more he went on.

"Spencer.."

"Don't Spencer me!"

Ashley sighed and let him go back to his pacing. She was only going to aggravate him more. She would gladly give her left hand if it meant getting some coffee into Spencer.

It was day five of no coffee when she noticed Spencer looked normal again. Ashley thought of confronting him about it but decided to see if anything else changed the next day.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

She was sitting in the common area with the other girls working on their homework when JJ's boyfriend Will walked over to them.

"Hey! Where have you been?"

"No where special." He told her, giving her a kiss.

JJ gave him an odd look before pulling him down to sit with them.

"JJ?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Will...why do you taste like coffee?!" She whispered loudly.

Ashley binked. Will had coffee?

"Shh! Not so loud." He quickly said, glancing around.

"Coffee?!" Penelope leaned closer.

"Fine...but you girls can't tell anyone else!"

They all frantically nodded their heads.

"Spencer somehow set up a little coffee shop in his dorm."

"What!"

"Ashley, shh!"

"Sorry but..Derek agreed to that? And why didn't he tell us!"

Penelope snickered. "I think you mean why didn't he tell you?"

"Derek agreed to it as long as he got a cut from the money, not to mention he missed coffee himself. I think Spencer just wanted to keep it quiet. I only know 'cause I was with Dave and Aaron when they noticed something was up and decided to 'investigate'."

"I'm sure he was going to tell us eventually." JJ quickly tried to reassure her, Ashley decided to let it go. Right now she really wanted some coffee.

"Well I'm not going to sit around here any longer, I want some coffee!" Ashley said as she started packing away her homework.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Walking to Spencer and Derek's dorm, the girls stopped short noticing one of the large football players from Derek's team standing in front of the door.

"Password?" He asked them.

"What..who cares about a stupid password, let us in!" Emily snapped at him with a glare.

"No password, no entry."

"Dumb jock." Emily muttered under her breath. Ashley bit her lip to hide her smile.

JJ gave the football player one of her 'sweet' smiles. "We're Spencer and Derek's friends, so if you could just let us in…"

Ashley noticed Penelope high five JJ behind her back.

"One second." He opened the door enough for him to go in and closed it behind him. Only a second later he returned. "Go on in."

Emily gave him a smug smile before brushing past him roughly when walking by him.

Ashley felt her jaw drop.

Set up in one side of the room was a counter filled with everything needed to make different types of coffee along with muffins. On the other side of the dorm were tables and chairs that were occupied by other students.

"Hey guys!" Derek greeted them from behind the counter with a grin.

"Derek Morgan! How dare you not tell your Baby Girl about this!"

"Sorry Beautiful, we were going to tell you guys eventually."

"Well this solves the mystery on why Spencer has been less irritated and not looking like the walking dead…" Ashley muttered, looking around for the boy in question.

Derek scoffed. "Of course you were paying close attention to him."

"Paying close attention to who?" Ashley jumped and spun around to see Spencer behind her.

"No one!" She quickly said. "So...can I have some coffee?"

"Well..one free coffee couldn't hurt." Spencer told her, both of them ignoring the snickers from their friends.

"You are a lifesaver!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Three days later found Spencer and Derek in Strauss' office.

"You boys are in serious trouble! When I say things are banned from campus, I expect you to follow those rules!"

Spencer cringed as she continued to yell at them. He would gladly forget that sudden fear he felt when Strauss suddenly burst into their dorm room with no warning only to see exactly what they had been up to.

"How did you even know?!" Spencer turned to glare at his best friend.

Strauss narrowed her eyes. "A student came and told me, I went to see for myself and obviously he was telling the truth."

Derek groaned.

Spencer quickly jumped up from his seat. "Look ma'am-"

He didn't even notice that his feet had caught on the leg of his chair, sending it falling down knocking into the cabinet. Spencer cringed, waiting for the shouting telling him that he was expelled to begin. Instead, he watched as part of the cabinet fell off...revealing a filled coffee machine.

With his mouth open, he turned to stare at Strauss. Her eyes were wide.

"Principle Strauss! Now what could you possibly be doing with is that...coffee?" Derek said, his voice sounding as if he was mocking her.

Spencer put his hand over his mouth to smother his laughter.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So..Strauss was secretly drinking coffee this whole time, and instead of getting angry she just..let you guys go and unbanned coffee?" Aaron asked slowly, as if not sure of what he was hearing.

"Yup." Derek threw himself down onto his bed.

"It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life!" Spencer shouted. "I thought she was going to expel us, and when I tripped over the chair.."

Ashley rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Why are we all sitting here then?" Dave looked at them all. "We can have coffee peacefully now!"

"COFFEE!" JJ, Emily and Penelope cheered simultaneously before running out of the room.

Dave chuckled. "Come on Aaron, let's go make sure they don't accidently kill someone by running them over."

Derek got up and winked at them before leaving right behind the two Juniors.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?" Spencer got up from his spot on the floor, grabbing her hand to help her up.

"I have to pay for my coffee again, no more free coffee!"

Spencer gave her a grin. "Who said you had to?"

"Well you aren't selling the coffee anymore.."

"How about I buy you a coffee?"

Ashley felt her cheeks heat up. No way was she going to deny a free coffee. Especially if Spencer was buying it for her.

Maybe a good thing did come from the coffee ban after all.


	5. Defending Spencer

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my longest ones :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except any OC's.**

" _Spencer...can I ask you something?"_

 _Looking up from his book, he saw Ashley fidgeting with her hands and the textbook she was reading now pushed aside._

" _Sure, something wrong?"_

" _You know about the Redmond Ripper, right?"_

 _Spencer looked at her confused, was that a trick question? Of course he knew. "Yes..Charles Beauchamp."_

 _Ashley looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Seaver is my mom's maiden name…"_

 _He reached over and wiped away a tear that had started falling down her cheek. "Go on.."_

" _I was born Ashley...Ashley Beauchamp."_

 _Spencer felt his eyes widen as he stared at this beautiful girl he had quickly fallen for. The girl who just told him she was the daughter of a serial killer._

" _I get it..if you don't want to be around me anymore. I uh- I should go." Ashley quickly shoved the textbook into her bag and stood up, but Spencer quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could go._

" _It doesn't change anything." He told her._

" _But..i'm the daughter of a serial killer! Everyone is going to look at me in disgust or..or think i'm just like him! And the looks of pity i'd get!"_

 _Instead of answering, Spencer pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."_

" _B-But..any normal person would run away from me! I have his..blood running through my veins!"_

 _Spencer pulled back, his hands resting on her shoulders and his eyebrow raised. "We both know I'm not any 'normal' person. And I could go on a rant about the blood in your veins but I don't think this is the best time for that.."_

 _Ashley chuckled. "And Derek said you were terrible when knowing when to spit out knowledge and rant about things."_

" _That's because usually I am terrible at it.." Spencer let out a breathy laugh. "How about I tell you a secret about my parents in return?"_

 _Ashley let out a sniffle. "You don't have to…"_

 _Ignoring what she said, Spencer took a deep breath. "My dad left when I was 10 years old, and left me with my mom..who has schizophrenia. It was hard..especially since I was only a kid. But the summer before I was to go to high school seeing as I refused to be skipped ahead in school, my mom had a bad episode and one of our neighbors finally called the police about it..my mom was put into an institute to get the help she needed, and I was back into the care of my dad who enrolled me here at Quantico. I'm not exactly happy about it..and my dad pretty much ignores me most of the time, not to mention I miss my mom but I still send her letters..and although I feel guilty about not seeing her, I know it's the best place for her."_

 _Spencer watched as Ashley wiped away more tears that fell._

" _Oh god..I'm so sorry..I'm going on about my problems that aren't even really problems anymore and..your mom!"_

" _It's okay..really. Would it be too much to ask you not to tell anyone? Only Derek actually knows about my mom, he is my best friend after all.."_

 _Ashley blinked at him, her face shocked. "No one else in the group knows about this?"_

" _No. Derek is my best friend and roommate so he knows..but I think Aaron may have some clue. I know it's bound to come out sometime..but I don't want to see anyones pitying looks. Everyone in the group has some family background they don't exactly want to share, and I guess it's wrong of me to keep mine a secret when I know everyone else's…"_

" _It's okay, Spencer! I think they would understand."_

 _He didn't have to tell her about how he was afraid he'd become like his mom. Ashley had figured it out on her own from the fear in his eyes._

Spencer kept replaying it in his head over and over as he felt a fist connect with his stomach. He couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain.

"I guess I'll have to be a little more rough.."

He squeezed his eyes shut when the hits to his torso came down harder. A cry of pain finally escaping his lips.

A chuckle came from his abuser.

"Tougher then you look, I'll just have to change that."

Spencer blinked back the tears and risked a glance at the older boy. And he felt himself automatically try to back away when he noticed how close the other boy was to him but his back only hit the wall of the building behind him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I didn't break any of your ribs..maybe bruised them." A cold chuckle escaped again. "You're lucky I didn't touch your face. Wouldn't want anyone seeing anything and asking questions."

Spencer cringed when he moved closer until the other boy was right up against him. "Then again, it would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face...I can see why Morgan calls you Pretty Boy."

Fingers trailed down his cheek.

"Till next week, _Spencer_. Remember, I need a good grade on that science project."

Spencer sank down the brick wall when he was finally alone. Tears finally falling down his cheeks.

It had been going on three weeks since the older boy had approached him demanding that Spencer do his homework for him. It was typically cliche. He had of course refused, which only resulted in him getting beat up. He could handle getting beat up every week, it was nothing new from his experience in middle school, until the older boy had told Spencer he knew about Ashley's secret..and would tell everyone if Spencer refused. And so the memory of Ashley telling him was always in the front of his mind. She feared people knowing, and it wouldn't be because of him that people found out.

Spencer didn't tell anyone about it. Of course he knew his friends were suspicious and knew something was going on, it was obvious that he was doing extra work, no matter how smart or quick he was at doing it. And it was started to take its toll on him, along with the bruised ribs and other body parts that were becoming normal. At least it only happened once a week. He could deal with it all. What he couldn't deal with, was the comments about him being 'pretty' and the touching that only seemed to escalate.

He told himself he could handle it.

He could.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley sat in her dorm with Penelope, Derek, Emily and JJ sat in various spots.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked her four friends with a sigh. She had just tried asking why Spencer was doing more work than he normally did, and why he was consuming larger amounts of coffee which none of them thought was actually possible. He had only snapped at her that it was nothing. She could tell he wasn't sleeping much either if the bags under his eyes and reports from Derek about him staying on his laptop late at night were anything to go by.

"Maybe it's time we finally went through his things." Emily said, a slight force in her voice that showed she was concerned and wanted to get things back to normal.

"No!" Derek shouted, it was a suggestion Emily had made not long after they all realized something was going on. "He trusts us, especially me. I'm not going to betray that by going through his stuff! It's one thing he can't stand.."

"What else do you expect us to do?" Emily snapped back. "We tried following him plenty of times but somehow he always escapes our watch, we tried talking to him but he just snaps at us...even Ashley!"

Ashley felt herself blush a little. But now was not the time.

"I just want my Baby Genius back…" Garcia sniffled, Derek wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah..I miss Spence.." JJ sighed, a slight pout on her lips.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. "I think we may have found it out!"

Their heads snapped up to see Dave and Aaron walk into the room.

"Spencer is apparently doing a science project-"

"He could be doing it for extra credit."

Aaron glared slightly at Emily, which made everyone uncomfortable. Aaron never glared at her. It just showed how much this was affecting everyone and it only made Ashley more worried, she never realized how much the group needed Spencer around even if it was for little things that no one would even notice.

"As I was saying." Aaron gave Emily another look that only caused her to glare back at him. The group all gave each other nervous glances. "All the Juniors in Mr. Harrison's class are doing the same project-"

"Which we know of 'cause as you all know we are in one of his classes-" Dave quickly said.

"-But each person is doing something a little different for the project. Spencer obviously isn't in any of Mr. Harrison's classes, so why would he be doing a science project only Juniors are supposed to be doing?"

It was silent as everyone took in what was said, Ashley opened her mouth and broke the silence. "So...someone is..making Spencer do his project?"

"It has to be more than that.." JJ said softly. "Not only would Spence refuse to do it, but this has been going on longer than the project was assigned, right?"

Dave nodded along to what she was saying. "Someone has to be bullying him into doing their work."

"But..our baby hates bullies and always stands up to them, why would he just give in?!" Penelope said from her spot against Derek's shoulder.

"Well we all know how well Spencer is at hiding any injuries he has..but I saw him wince a couple of times when we were asking him about the project.." Aaron said, more to himself then to the others.

"Thats it!" Derek shouted, jumping up causing Penelope to let out a small squeal and fall sideways. "Some Junior is bullying Pretty Boy and hurting him, I'm not standing for it anymore! All of you, stay here. I'm going to find a damn name on one of those papers like I should have done when all this started!"

Protests filled the room about staying while Derek went into action but they were quickly silenced by Derek's glares. Ashley even flinched when he met her eyes.

As Derek left the room, Ashley felt her eyes water.

Someone was hurting her Spencer.

Ashley let some tears fall when she felt the girls arms wrap around her. She let herself have a weak moment.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Derek felt his anger build as he tore through the campus heading towards his and Spencer's dorm. It didn't matter if his best friend was there or not, he was going to find the name of that Junior. Then he was going to beat the crap out of him.

Before opening the door to their dorm, Derek took a deep breath trying to calm his anger. If Spencer was in there, he couldn't let his friend realize anything was different.

Once inside, he took in the sight of Spencer at the computer. Papers and cups of coffee surrounding him.

Derek walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning when Spencer jumped.

"Hey Pretty boy-" Derek tried to ignore how he flinched at the nickname, for now. "How about you take a break?"

He quickly glanced down at the papers on the desk, but Spencer noticed he was looking at them and quickly moved them trying to act casual about it.

"Can't. I have to write a paper on this extra credit project I'm doing."

Derek almost scoffed. It didn't take a genius to notice how tired his Pretty Boy sounded.

"Come on, one little break couldn't hurt!" Derek pretended he didn't notice how close his hand was to the cup of coffee, and knocked it over.

Spencer let out a curse that Derek would have teased him for, but just as he planned, Spencer jumped up and knocked papers to the floor.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Spencer." Derek tried to sound sorry and guilty as he got down and started picking up the papers. Spencer wasted no time in snatching them out of his hands.

"It's..it's fine. You didn't get any coffee on them...you can go if you just came in here to ask me if I wanted to take a break..I'll clean it up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind cleaning it…"

"It's fine, Derek!" Spencer snapped, glaring at him until Derek started making his way to the door, his hands raised.

"Sorry! I'm going!"

Derek clenched his fists once the door was shut behind him. He took out his phone and sent a group text to everyone but Spencer.

 _Alan Powell._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer could feel panic taking over. He was positive Derek had noticed the name written on one of the papers. He knew they were catching on, it was only a matter of time. Spencer just wished he could have held it off longer.

"Everything is going to be okay." He whispered to himself before rushing out of his dorm.

But he knew he was too late when he got to the spot where Alan usually hung out. Alan was pushed against the brick wall, Derek's hands fisted in his shirt holding him there. Aaron and Dave right beside him looking angry. Penelope with a mix of disgust and hatred on her face that he had never seen before. JJ holding onto Emily's arm making sure she didn't charge at him both with anger on their own faces.

"You leave Spencer alone you bastard!" Derek spat at him, pushing him harder against the wall.

Alan only chuckled. "Now why would I wanna do that? Have you seen him? Brains that are useful and then there's that face.."

Alan could barely finish his sentence before Derek's fist came in contact with his face. Followed by hits from Aaron and Dave. It shocked Spencer. Aaron and Dave never believed in violence. But he knew the comment struck a cord in Derek. He would have to talk to him later.

But he needed to stop them before Alan spilled.

"Guys! Stop!" Spencer shouted, although a bit weakly. They all stared at him. Even Alan who gave Spencer a look that made him want to sink in a hole.

"Why? This guy hurt you Spencer!" Derek growled, his gaze back on Alan.

"Hitting him isn't going to solve it!"

Alan grinned. "Time is up Spencer."

Spencer's eyes widened. "No!"

"I told you if anyone found out…"

Everyone kept staring between them, Derek growled at Alan. "What are you two talking about?!"

"The truth..about Ashley Seaver's father.."

Spencer heard a gasp and looked up in shock to see Ashley standing off to the side, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe he didn't notice her standing there.

"Stop!" Both he and Ashley shouted. But it was too late.

"Her father is the Redmond Ripper serial killer!"

Shocked silence filled the group. Derek, Aaron and Dave backed away from Alan in shock.

And Spencer quickly covered the distance between him and Alan.

His fist connecting with Alan's face.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer cringed as the nurse finished cleaning his knuckles and making sure his ribs were okay. Maybe he shouldn't punch people anymore if it would actually hurt like that.

"That was one hell of a punch, you knocked him right out!"

Spencer scowled at Derek who was now standing by the bed he was sitting on in the clinic building on campus.

"Who knew you had it in you, Pretty Boy!"

He couldn't help but flinch slightly at the nickname.

Derek frowned. "Spencer.."

"It reminds me of Alan..when you call me Pretty Boy..he liked calling me 'pretty' and brought up that nickname before.."

"That..bastard!" Derek said angrily. "Spencer I hate to ask but did he.."

"No!" Spencer said quickly. "He never..touched me like that. He just liked touching my face, and sometimes my chest.."

Before Derek could say anything, he quickly spoke again. "That comment he made 'and about that face...' it got you thinking about Carl Buford for a quick second there..didn't it?"

Derek didn't have to say anything to confirm his thoughts.

"I'm okay." Spencer mumbled to his friend along with a squeeze to his arm.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley had been terrified when the words left Alan Powell's mouth. Her friends and now the whole school knew about her dad thanks to a few kids who had witnessed it.

But the thing she felt horrible about most, was the fact Spencer let himself get beat up multiple times and tired himself out so much...just to make sure it stayed a secret.

All the looks she was being given that ranged from pity to disgust didn't even register in her mind. Her thoughts were focused on Spencer Reid. After he had punched Alan, which she was slightly proud of him for, he along with Derek and Alan after he had woken up from being knocked out by Spencer's punch, were taken to Strauss' office where Derek was given detention and Alan was expelled. Strauss may be heartless most of the time and tough, but she didn't stand for bullying on her campus. Especially when she noticed the state Spencer was in. He was then taken to the nurse by Derek to get him checked out and clean up his knuckles.

Ashley was dragged back to her dorm by the others, where she told them about her dad. They gave her looks of pity, but none of disgust.

It wasn't until the next day that Ashley finally got to talk to Spencer alone.

"Why..Why do that for me?" As she sat down on one of the benches outside, Spencer sat down beside her.

"I couldn't let him just let out your secret..it wasn't hard to see how upset you were about it when you told me."

"But he hurt you Spencer..and probably would have done a lot worse if we didn't find out, which we should have sooner."

"I could have handled it."

"Spencer that's not the point! Do you know how guilty I feel?"

"Well don't. It was my choice, and I don't regret that it gave you those few more weeks of freedom without anyone knowing."

"You didn't have to get hurt over it Spencer! How am I supposed to-"

Ashley was cut off by Spencer's lips on hers.

"I like you, Ashley.." He mumbled softly.

Her heart sped up. Instead of answering him, she kissed him this time. Her hand going to the back of his neck as she deepened it. She felt his hands on her waist moving her closer to him.

The sound of cheering soon filled their ears. They quickly pulled apart.

"Way to go Pretty Boy!"

"Finally! My babies are happy together!"

"Don't forget you're in public!"

"Emily! Don't listen to her, I'm happy for you Spence!"

Both of them blushed as they took in the sight of their friends and their comments. At least Aaron and Dave were only standing there smiling.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

A week later Ashley was walking through campus with her hand in Spencer's, their hands slightly swinging as they sneaked glances at each other and smiles.

Ashley suddenly felt Spencer's hand tighten in hers. She looked in the direction he was staring. Alan's friends were standing together, glaring at Spencer and giving her disgusted looks when they noticed her staring.

Spencer moved closer to her. Both for her and himself.

Not even a second later, did they quickly look away.

Ashley looked over to see Derek walking up to them, glaring at Alan's friends along with Aaron and Dave. Penelope, Emily and JJ soon joining them.

She couldn't help but notice that all of them were giving glares out to people who stared at her or even Spencer too long, especially when the looks weren't the nicest.

Her heart filled with love for these friends she had made, all thanks to the boy beside her.


	6. Backgrounds

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter...I wrote it on my phone late at night lol**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had been a month since the secret of who Ashley's dad was came out. Ashley wasn't weak, but even she would eventually have her breaking point.

Just her luck, it arrived on a Saturday afternoon when she was hanging out with her friends and boyfriend (she would never get tired of that..HER BOYFRIEND) in his and Derek's dorm. Everything was going perfectly fine...until JJ decided to turn into one of her 'mother bear' modes and comfort Ashley telling her she 'understood' how difficult having a past u didn't want people to know was.

"You understand?! No you don't! So just quit with the sympathetic act JJ!" Ashley suddenly shouted. Silence filled the room.

She immediately felt guilty and opened her mouth to apologize but JJ held up her hand.

"It's okay, really Ashley. We've been watching you deal with a lot of crap from people this past month, and yes we've been there for you...but we haven't shared ourselves when we should have."

Ashley could only blink at her in shock. She deserved to be yelled at. To have to apologize.

"She's right." Ashley spun around to glance at Aaron in shock. "You've had something revealed to us, and we should have told you something about our pasts, even though yours wasn't that long ago, to help you get through it."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, we do. It's only fair." Rossi interrupted her.

"Only of you're all okay with it..."

Everyone made noises of encouragement. Aaron cleared his throat, Ashley guessed he was going first.

"My parents are divorced...because my dad was abusive."

Ashley couldn't help but gasp. Aaron only motioned for Dave to go next before she could say anything.

"I had a younger brother for a short..very short time. He was born and then suddenly he was gone, but it doesn't make me love him any less."

He nodded to Emily to go next.

"Well...mine was actually pretty recent too." Emily gave her a smile. "I had a boyfriend last year, before dating Aaron obviously...and I was pregnant."

Ashley felt her mouth fall open slightly.

Emily only chuckled lightly. "Yeah i know, 15 and pregnant...such a horrible cliche. But..I had an abortion..it's not one of my proudest moments in my life..not even close. I feel horrible for it everyday."

As tears started to fill her eyes, she felt Spencer wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders that she gladly leant into.

JJ gave her a soft sad smile.

"I had an older sister...when i was younger she uh.." JJ took a deep breath. "She committed suicide.."

"JJ..." Ashley said softly. But she still waved her hand brushing aside the apology.

"Derek? You wanna go next?"

"Sure..uh..my dad..died when I was younger, right in front of me...he was a great man and a great cop. And really, it's okay Ashley, you don't have to say anything."

Derek nodded for Penelope to go now.

"My parents when I was younger...I was in a dark place until I came here.." Penelope smiled and looked around at everyone. "But these people in this room..helped me more than they will ever realize...just like they will help you."

Penelope barely finished talking before Ashley found herself being tackled hugged by the colorful blonde. Ashley let out a watery chuckle.

"I have no doubt they will."

Ashley had barely disconnected herself from her friend when Spencer wrapped her in his arms.

"I would share but it would be kind of pointless when you already know mine.." He told her. Ashley knew he wouldn't have said it anyway.

"It's okay." She kissed his cheek ignoring the squealing. "I know."

"I just feel bad that I'm freaking out and mad about my 'past' when you all have it worse...god I'm sorry for being such a spoilt bitch."

Emily snorted. "You're not even close!"

Penelope grinned. "You know what this calls for?"

"No!" Aaron and Dave both shouted with a groan.

"GROUP HUG!"

Ashley couldn't have stopped laughing if she tried when she managed to find herself smothered between Spencer (not that she minded one bit) and Penelope.

 **A/N: I know, not really any Ashley/Spencer but I wanted to write this!**

 **I made Rossi lose a brother instead of a son for obvious reasons, and for Garcia to lose her parents when she was more younger, and for Emily to only have her abortion last year since that's when she was 15, and i'm not sure if they mention how old JJ was when she lost her sister? But in this she was obviously younger than in the show.**


	7. Facebook

**A/N: Since I have like..no good ideas right now besides the chapter where Spencer's secret of his mom is revealed (which I will not be putting up yet 'cause I don't wanna do it too soon after the whole Ashley's secret thing) sooo here is just a little something.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ashley couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her when she slowly opened her eyes. Spencer was asleep beside her, his face free from the stress that was all over his face for the past week. She knew he constantly overworked himself lately studying for a bunch of tests they had coming up...even if everyone knew he actually didn't need to study.

She couldn't help but giggle slightly when she moved her hand to push some hair out of his face, and even though he was still asleep, still moved to grab her hand and hold it just like he always did. With a grin, she moved forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Spencer let out a grumble as his arm slipped around her waist, dragging her on top of him. Ashley let out a squeak of surprise.

"Sleep," He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"You can't stay here Spencer." She laughed softly. "Penny will be back soon, and if our dorm advisor finds you-"

Ashley was cut off by Spencer groaning. "As much as I don't care much if Brenda catches us...I rather Penelope not see us."

Ashley let out a gasp. "You don't care about breaking the rules?! Did Derek and Emily finally corrupt you?!"

"Shhh. Sleep time."

Laughing, she placed a kiss on his nose. "You're adorable when you're sleepy." She whispered

"Adorable?!" Ashley let out another surprised squeak as she found herself suddenly under Spencer.

Spencer leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I refuse to be called 'adorable'."

She suddenly found her mouth busy, and didn't care one bit. Especially when Spencer's tongue slipped into her mouth. Ashley placed her hand behind his neck to pull him closer while grabbing the hand that wasn't holding him up from fully crushing her and moving it to the hem of her shirt, catching her breath when she finally felt his hand make contact with her skin.

A squeal and the shutter of a camera suddenly breaking them apart.

"Oh..my..god!"

"Penny!"

"Penelope!"

Both of their faces were red as they caught sight of their friend bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement.

"Did you take a picture?!" Spencer squeaked out, Ashley almost flinched at how high pitched his voice was.

"Of course I did! I caught you guys making out..oh..THIS IS GOLD!"

Spencer's mouth dropped open. "DELETE THAT!"

Penelope only snickered. "Never my sugar plum!"

"Penny…"

"Oh don't worry my blonde beauty, I won't put it on facebook!"

Ashley continued to watch as they argued...she already knew there was no way she or Spencer was going to get Penny to delete the picture. She mostly likely had it backed up anyway.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 **Penelope Garcia** posted a new photo with **Ashley Seaver** and **Spencer Reid**

 **-Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and 10 others like this**

 **Spencer Reid:** PENELOPE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST IT!

 **Penelope Garcia:** I'm sorry Boy Genius but..I COULDN'T NOT DO IT.

 **Derek Morgan:** Damn! Get some Pretty Boy!

 **-Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and 2 others like this**

 **Ashley Seaver:** Omg..going to hide under a rock now. BYE!

 **Spencer Reid:** Ashley! Don't leave me alone with them! :(

 **-Ashley Seaver likes this**

 **Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau:** Aw…

 **-Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia like this**

 **Aaron Hotchner:** Garcia…

 **Penelope Garcia:** Oh no..it's the last name! RUNNING AWAY NOW.

 **Aaron Hotchner:** …..

 **Emily Prentiss:** More pictures please.

 **-Penelope Garcia likes this**

 **Ashley Seaver:** EMILY!

 **Spencer Reid:** Leaving Facebook now…and blocking you Penelope, Emily and Derek.

 **Derek Morgan:** ^ DISLIKE!

 **-Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss like this**

 **David Rossi:** Why am I friends with you people?

 **-Aaron Hotchner likes this**

 **Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau:** You love us, duh.

 **-Ashley Seaver, Spencer Reid and 3 others like this**

 **Emily Prentiss:** Says the guy who liked Derek's post about Spencer 'getting some'.

 **-Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and 2 others like this**

 **David Rossi:** No idea what you're talking about, sorry!


	8. QA Confidential

**A/N: OKAY! Since I'm having writers block on ideas...I would love it if you guys could send me some prompts? I'll pretty much take anything at this point lol**

 **You can even send it to my tumblr** _hellokaelyn_ **if you feel better doing it that way. :)**

 **Taken from the** _ **Zoey 101**_ **episode** _ **PCA Confidential.**_ **So yes, some lines are used from that episode. I might even write about some things that will be in this chapter if you guys are interested enough in them.**

 _Italics_ __ **are memories/flashbacks and the CM means it switches to a different one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ashley bit her lip nervously letting her eyes wander to the group of kids in front of her. Why she was asked to this thing when she had only been going to the school for a few months, she didn't know. But no way was she going to say no to Strauss. At least she had Spencer by her side for this.

"Okay!" Ashley quickly looked up to see her dorm advisor Brenda walk into the room, the happy smile that was always on her face in place. Unless her on and off boyfriend Craig broke up with her, then she turned into a mess. "My name is Brenda Rivera, on behalf of Quantico Academy we are very excited that you're thinking of applying to this school!"

Looking at the group before her, Ashley could clearly see most of them looked like they didn't really want to be there.

"Here we have two students who will be answering any of your questions. Spencer Reid-" Ashley tried not to smile too much at the shy little wave Spencer gave. "And Ashley Seaver who although only came here a few months ago, fit right in here at Quantico!" Ashley made sure to smile.

Brenda gave them both an encouraging wink before moving to sit in a chair at the back corner of the room.

"Okay so..who has a question?" Ashley asked clearing her throat. She didn't expect some of them to actually raise their hands though.

Ashley pointed to a redheaded girl. "So I was wondering...do the guys and girls get along here? My parents are leaning more towards a girls only boarding school, but I think co-ed would be better."

"Most of the time...but sometimes not."

" _I can't believe you!" Ashley cringed at the sound of Aaron's raised voice._

" _I was going to give it back, I didn't do anything wrong!" Emily yelled back._

 _Ashley looked over to see Spencer looking terrified along with everyone else. She wouldn't be surprised if she looked the same._

" _Sure you were!" Aaron growled. "You knew the clock was worth a lot of money and wanted it all to yourself even though it was mine first!"_

" _Oh cut the bullshit Aaron! You know I don't care about money!"_

 _Aaron scoffs. "Like I'm going to believe that from the girl with the rich parents!"_

 _Silence filled the room as Emily stepped back and winced._

" _Uh oh.." She heard Penny mutter._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _We are so going to get in trouble!" Ashley whispered to the girls as they walked through the building on their way to the kitchens._

" _Shhh!" Penny quickly told her, putting a finger to her lips._

" _I'm not leaving until I get a piece of that chocolate cake!"_

 _Ashley rolled her eyes at Emily. "Why am I even here? It's 1 in the morning, we should be sleeping!"_

 _Emily sent her a glare. "Think of the chocolate cake, Ashley!"_

 _JJ nodded beside her. "It was like eating a piece of heaven at lunch, you can't deny that."_

" _I'm here 'cause you ALL know I love me some chocolate." Penny said grinning._

 _JJ giggled. "More like you love some Derek Morgan."_

 _Ashley couldn't help but giggle along with the others especially when Penny had no comeback._

 _They turned another corner but found themselves walking into something. Penny lifted her flashlight and screamed. Without even realizing it, Ashley herself was screaming with the other girls joining in._

 _But then Ashley noticed they weren't the only ones screaming. And what exactly Penny's flashlight landed on._

" _What are you guys doing?! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Emily whispered harshly._

" _What do you mean what we're doing!? What are YOU girls doing?" Derek whispered back._

 _Ashley put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter when she noticed the boys standing there in their own pajamas, still looking scared._

" _We wanted some of that chocolate cake." Penny piped up._

" _Oh no way Baby Girl, we want that chocolate cake!"_

 _Ashley let out a groan as they started arguing over who would get the cake._

" _This is going to go on forever…" Ashley heard Spencer mutter._

" _Yes it is…"_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _FOOD FIGHT!"_

 _Ashley didn't know who yelled it but as soon as it was yelled...food starting flying everywhere. It didn't take long for her to realize the boys were throwing food at the girls, and the girls throwing food at the boys._

" _Take cover!" She heard Emily yell as she tipped a table over and dived behind it._

 _Okay so maybe it was a bit extreme._

" _My hair! My wonderful clothes!" Ashley laughed when she noticed Penny screeching in Derek's direction before she took cover behind Emily's table._

 _Ashley took her chance and dived behind the table with them._

" _How did this even start?!" Ashley quickly asked Emily who seemed to be building up on food to throw._

" _No idea, but this is fun! Even if it did turn into a dumb boys vs girls fight."_

 _Ashley lifted her head to see the mashed potatoes Emily had thrown hit David in the face._

" _Oh crap." Ashley mumbled when he slowly wiped his hand down his face. Looking right in there direction._

" _RUN!"_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Ashley, Emily and JJ jumped out from the tree making Carter Kipling jump and turn in their direction as the girl who just rejected him walked away._

" _What do you guys want?" He sneered at them._

 _All Ashley wanted to do was punch him in the face. He deserved it for hurting Penny, but she kept with the plan knowing it would embarrass him more with this on the internet than a punch to the face that he could easily lie about. Even if Penny was recording this whole thing. Carter's reputation for having girls after him was more important to him._

" _REEEJECTED! YOU JUST GOT REJECTED!" They cheered, swinging their pompoms around. "R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D REJECTED! WOOOO!"_

" _Shut up!" He yelled with a growl, turning to glare at Penny who was recording it._

" _Oh hell no, you do NOT look at my girl Penny like that!" Emily snapped, throwing the pompom down before punching Carter right in the face._

" _You bitch!"_

" _Do you speak to your mom with that mouth?!" Emily sneered back at him._

" _Oh this is gold.." JJ muttered to Ashley who nodded laughing._

 _Carter glared at them one last time before storming away._

" _That was awesome! I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you guys and went out with him anyway.." Penny hugged them with teary eyes._

 _JJ rubbed her back. "It's okay Penny, we know you were hurting over your sudden breakup with Kevin so you weren't thinking. But.."_

 _Ashley grinned at her best friend. "I happen to know Kevin wants you back.."_

 _They all smiled as Penny's face got brighter._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _Look..ladies..I'm sure we can work this out!" Derek raised his hands in surrender, slowly backing away from the two girls who were advancing on him with matching angry looks._

" _Oh man..I've been waiting for this day since he asked out Tracy the first month of Freshman year!" Emily chuckled darkly, holding her phone out to record the whole thing._

" _Emily..that's horrible!" Ashley told her_

" _As much as I love my Chocolate God..this is amazing."_

 _Ashley couldn't help but snicker._

" _Should I...try and save him?" Spencer asked, looking between the girls standing next to him and his best friend._

" _Nah." JJ laughed. "We may all love Derek but I think we can all agree that he kind of deserves this."_

 _David chuckled. "This is so going on Facebook later."_

 _Ashley looked to see David holding out his own phone._

" _Hell yes!" Emily cheered._

" _Well..I shouldn't just stand here." Aaron sighed._

 _But before Aaron could even step closer, the girls had both pushed Derek into one of the piles of mud from the rain they had last night._

 _Suddenly the students around them let out gasps, laughs, and cheers._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Laughter filled the common area as David, Aaron and Derek walked in each wearing a dress._

" _Oh..my..god!" Penny squealed and took a picture._

" _I thought we agreed there would be no pictures?!" Aaron glared at the colorful girl._

" _Oh honey, I never promised that, Spencer did!"_

 _Spencer cleared his throat as the boys shot him glares. "It's not my fault you three lost the bet..that you made!"_

" _How were we supposed to know girls would find you attractive in a wet tshirt.." David grumbled, pulling the dress up his chest making JJ and Emily snort trying not to laugh too much._

 _Ashley giggled. "Derek, you really had no idea even though you've seen Spencer shirtless before? You know he's not as skinny as he looks!"_

 _Derek groaned. "I didn't think they would be interested enough for Spencer to get that much attention! And why did you even agree to this bet..he's your boyfriend!"_

" _Yeah...aren't you supposed to be all territorial over girls wanting your man?" David asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _She couldn't help but scoff. "I know he's mine, and I know he doesn't want those girls who are only interested in his body."_

 _Ashley walked over to Spencer and sat in his lap. Spencer cleared his throat as he blushed a deep red._

" _Back to the dresses…" Emily turned back to the boys and grinned but not before motioning for Penny to take a picture of them two. Ashley and Spencer both pretended to ignore her, she had taken plenty of pictures before. "You all look very…"_

" _Horrible." JJ interrupted. "All three of you make horrible girls."_

 _They once dissolved into giggles again as the students around them took pictures much to the displeasure of the grumbling and groaning boys._

Ashley watched as some students sat up straighter, now they were starting to get more interested. Figures.

Another girl raised her hand. "Is there a lot of rule breaking when it comes to boys being in the girl dorms or the other way around?"

Spencer cleared his throat as they both looked at each other. "Um..not really?"

 _A throat clearing woke Ashley and Spencer from their sleep._

" _Spencer Reid..what exactly are you doing in the girls dorm this late at night?"_

 _Staring at each other wide eyed, they both turned slowly to see Brenda the girls dorm advisor standing in the doorway._

" _I'm...sorry?"_

" _He just accidently fell asleep here..honest!" Ashley quickly said, smacking Spencer's arm._

" _Hmm." Brenda gave them a look. "I think you better head back to your own dorm."_

 _Once she left, they both let out a sigh of relief._

" _Well that was embarrassing.."_

" _...At least you were both wearing clothes." Penny muttered sleepily from her side of the room, her back facing them._

 _Spencer groaned._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Spencer walked over to the table outside where Ashley was sitting with Penny and JJ._

" _Hey!" Ashley greeted him with a grin._

 _He leaned down and kissed her. "Hey, I thought you had class?"_

" _They cancelled it, Mr. Hampton got sick and it was too last minute to get someone else for the day." JJ told him._

" _Have you seen Derek?" Penny asked him._

 _Spencer snickered. "You don't know?"_

 _Penny raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"_

" _He has detention, last night when I was helping out Mrs. Alvarez apparently Derek got caught with a girl in his room."_

" _Really?!" JJ asked looking shocked._

" _He never gets caught!"_

" _He did last night." Spencer laughed._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _What in the world are you all doing in here?!"_

 _Squeals and gasps of surprise filled the room._

 _The group slowly turned to see the boys dorm advisor Jack Gilbert standing in the doorway with his arms crossed._

" _I told you we should have shut the door!" Emily harshly whispered to Derek._

" _It's not my fault, you were the last one to come in!"_

 _Jack coughed. "I'm going to ask again, what are you four girls doing in here? And shouldn't you be in your own room Aaron and David?"_

" _We were just having a movie night!" Penny suddenly said from her spot on the floor._

" _...Then why is there no movie on the tv?"_

" _Uh...we haven't started it yet?" David said sheepishly._

" _Uhuh..nice try. Back to your dorms now ladies or I will not hesitate to give you detention, and back to your own rooms Aaron, David."_

" _Aw...looks like we have to wait to put the rat in Landon's pants…" Emily pouted._

This time a boy with sandy hair raised his hand. "I've never been away from home before...who do you go to when you need help?"

Ashley smiled. "That's what we have dorm advisors like Brenda for."

 _The girls cringed and tried to help Brenda off the ground where she was waving her arms around sobbing._

" _Just leave me here to die!"_

" _Oh god...someone please shut her up." Emily groaned._

 _Ashley picked up the phone that was next to her. The name Craig flashing up at her._

" _Looks like they broke up..again."_

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

" _JUST KILL ME!"_

 _Spencer jumped at the shout coming from the room down the hall. "What the.."_

" _Uh…" Aaron turned to look at Emily who didn't even react._

 _Spencer looked at Ashley to see she didn't react either._

" _What was that?" Both of the boys asked them._

" _Brenda."_

" _Brenda?! Isn't she always so cheery…" Aaron looked at them as if they were pulling his leg._

" _She is. Unless her on and off boyfriend Craig breaks up with her. Which happens a lot." Emily told him._

" _SOMEONE GET A HAMMER AND KILL ME WITH IT!"_

 _Spencer jumped again. "Shouldn't we..do something?"_

 _Ashley waved his concern away. "She's fine. I use to worry too, but i've got use to it."_

" _How come we've never knew this happened?"_

 _Ashley laughed softly. "Aaron, she usually keeps it to just in the girls dorm, but when she doesn't...no one usually pays much attention anyway."_

" _But how come none of you ever told us before?" Spencer asked._

" _It's just something the girls usually never discuss." Emily shrugged._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _The teens shrank down on the couch in the common area as Brenda stood before them shouting._

" _DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY?"_

" _No...but I feel like you're going to tell us anyway." David muttered, Aaron elbowed him in his side._

" _A PRETZEL. A BIG OL' PRETZEL FROM THE GAS STATION!"_

" _Oh my what a terrible crime.."_

" _Dave...shut up!" Aaron muttered to his friend._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Ashley and Penny kept walking slowly trying to ignore Brenda walking behind them._

" _We got into this big fight 'cause he was saying my mother was crazy..MY mother is crazy?! Oh yeah." Brenda scoffed. "His mother makes baseball caps for dogs! What dog wants to walk around with a rhinestone studded baseball cap?!"_

 _As soon as they reached their dorm, they slammed their door in her face ignoring her still talking on the other side of it._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _JJ cringed in disgust as Brenda noisily blew her nose before looking at it._

" _UGH..GROSS..WHAT IS THAT?!"_

" _Kill me."_

" _Sorry Emily...you'd have to kill me first.." JJ muttered._

Everyone turned to look at Brenda.

"I get emotional..okay?!"

Ashley noticed Spencer biting his lip to not laugh.

"Okay..another question?"

"What do kids do here at Quantico for fun?"

Ashley grinned. "We do a lot of fun things."

 _Screams of laughter filled the air as students threw sponges and sprayed water over each other._

" _We're supposed to be washing the cars!" Ashley laughed, squealing when Spencer grabbed her from behind so Derek could spray her with water._

" _This is more fun!" Derek told her before he lifted up the hose._

" _Spencer! You jerk, let me go!"_

" _But this is more fun." He told her in a teasing voice._

 _Ashley looked at Derek to see Aaron dumping a bucket of water over his head._

" _That's payback!" She laughed, grabbing the hose that he dropped to spray Spencer who immediately tried to run away._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _The group sat around a fire on the beach roasting marshmallows over it._

 _Ashley laughed as she watched Penny throw them up in the air for Derek to catch in his mouth. One of them hitting him in the eye._

" _Ow Baby Girl! Watch where you throw those things."_

" _It's not my fault your big mouth couldn't catch it." She teased._

" _Oh i'll show you a big mouth!" Penny jumped up and squealed running away, Derek chasing after her._

" _Run Penny run!" Ashley shouted laughing._

" _Don't trip over your big feet, Derek!" Spencer added._

 _They all burst into laughter as Derek did just that._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Ashley giggled as Penny jumped onto one of the tables and started dancing to the music she just turned on. Emily and JJ only glancing at each other with grins before jumping up to join her._

" _Come on Ashley!" Penny giggled._

 _She turned to look at Spencer who only shrugged. With a shrug of her own, Ashley joined the girls on the table dancing along to the beat._

" _Now this looks fun!" Derek shouted, jumping onto the table next to them to start dancing along too. "Come on Pretty Boy!"_

" _Well..just as long as we don't get in trouble.."_

 _Ashley will admit her mouth dropped open slightly when other students started joining in and cheering._

"Nice.." The girl who asked the question commented with a smile.

"Okay!" Brenda shouted. "We have time for one more question for this morning."

"Are you two..dating?" Another girl questioned.

"Yes, we are." Ashley grinned.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"That wasn't too bad." Spencer commented when they left Brenda and the group of younger teens.

Ashley felt him lace his fingers with hers as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah..I thought it would be boring but I kind of liked it."

"I wonder why that girl asked if we were dating…"

Ashley chuckled. "She was probably just curious Spencer."

"I guess...so are we meeting up with everyone or just going back to one of our dorms?"

"Well…" She said in a teasing voice. "Penny won't be in our dorm for the rest of the day.."

Ashley giggled against Spencer's lips as he kissed her.

 **A/N: Send me some prompts? :)**


	9. Sick

**A/N: Sorry that it's kind of short! And that it took a bit to update.**

 **This is a prompt asked by** _Sue1313_ **I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly what you had in mind..but here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He never got sick. It was a known fact.

Spencer sat up and rested on his elbow as a coughing fit took over. Sniffling, he reached over to grab a tissue from his bedside table only to let out a croaky sounding groan when he noticed the box was empty.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you don't sound too good over there." Derek placed the back of his hand on Spencer's forehead as he gave him a new tissue box.

"I'm okay." He mumbled before blowing his nose.

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's crap and you know it. I'll call the office and tell Mary at the front desk that you can't come to classes today.

"Dereeek." Spencer whined with a pout. Derek only grinned.

"I can't miss classes!" He cringed at how scratchy his voice sounded, it was obvious he was sick from just his voice.

"Don't make me call Baby Girl." Derek threatened.

He let out a groan and dropped back down on his bed. Wincing when the movement unsettled his stomach.

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse.."

"No!" He shouted as best as he could, his voice breaking.

"Man..I know you hate the nurse 'cause you hate anything close to a hospital but I can't exactly check your temperature...what if it's high or gets high later?"

Spencer felt himself smile at Derek's worry over him. "I'll be fine."

"Okay...but keep your phone by you, call or text me if you need anything."

Spencer felt himself nod before his eyes slowly shut. The last thing he felt was Derek's hand running through his hair.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Slowly waking up, a whimper escapes when he feels the aches in his body. He was worse.

"Spencer?"

"Ashley?" He mumbles as he opens his eyes.

"Hey there."

"What are you doing here?"

Ashley chuckled and gives him a smile before getting off the chair she must have pulled up beside his bed and instead moving to sit on his bed.

"To take care of you, silly." Spencer leans into the hand she places against his cheek. "Derek texted me before he went to class."

"Wait…" He blinks confused. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Ashley shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Ashley...school is important..more than taking care of me when I'm fine."

"It's either let me be here to help you...or the nurse."

"Noooo." He whines. Coughing as it bothers his throat.

"Shh stop talking. I got you some soup and water for when you woke up. I would have got medicine but I know how much you hate it."

He mouths 'thank you' to her instead of talking.

Ashley leans forward and kisses his forehead. "I really wish you would consider the nurse…at least to have someone who knows what they're doing to look after you.."

He only shakes his head slowly.

"Okay then." She mumbles, helping him eat the soup before he can't eat anymore of it and slowly falls back asleep

But not before letting the words "I love you" slip through his lips.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

She had to be hearing things. No way did Spencer tell her he loved her.

Ashley figured out she loved him already, she just didn't expect him to say it anytime soon. She knew he wasn't good with the subject of 'love', having only really experienced from his mom but Ashley knew the woman couldn't express it the way she would have wanted to, or all the time.

She felt a smile form on her lips. She couldn't wait to hear him say it when he actually realized it and wasn't sick. Ashley would keep it to herself for now.

"Knock Knock!"

Ashley turned in her chair to see the group standing in the doorway, Penny's hand still up from knocking on the door lightly.

"Hey guys." Ashley whispered. "He fell asleep not that long ago."

"How is my genius doing? I made him some more soup and I have some tea!"

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be in class...all of you are."

Emily scoffed. "We aren't staying in our classes when we know Spencer is sick."

"We always take care of each other, if we don't, then who will?" JJ said softly, a small smile on her face.

Ashley felt tears form in her eyes.

Dave's eyes widened. "You aren't going to start crying are you? I can't handle crying woman."

She chuckled. "No! You guys are just so sweet!"

"Awww!" JJ and Penny chroused, both wrapping their arms around her in a quick hug.

"What cheeseballs…" Emily barely finished her sentence before she was too pulled into the hug by Penny with a grunt.

Aaron chuckled. "Keep it up and you girls are going to wake him."

"Nah." Derek said. "When Pretty Boy is sick, he's knocked out unless he wakes up by himself or someone really yells."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask...why won't he go to the nurse?" Ashley asked him. Derek shuffled his feet.

"He hates anything the nurse 'cause it reminds him of the hospital, he's never liked getting checked over. Especially someone he doesn't really know." Ashley didn't have to read into it to know it was connected to his mom. "Not to mention he gets embarrassed when someone is fussing over him..which means when he finds us all in here instead of our classes, he's going to whine and glare."

"Too bad! I'm not leaving!" Penny crossed her arms.

Derek chuckled at her. "I didn't say you had to. I don't think any of us are leaving."

As if to prove his point, everyone started taking seats around the room.

They still managed to shock Ashley with how much they cared for each other, especially Spencer who they treated as their little brother.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer woke up, a glare immediately placed on his face when he noticed them all in the room.

"Of course you all would…"

They all laughed at him which only made him glare harder even with how much it was hurting his head.

"You look like a kitten glaring like that." Penny giggled.

Spencer groaned.

"I hate you all." He grumbled.

Laughter filled the room again but Spencer only lifted his hand and gave them the finger.

 **A/N: Give me some more prompts? :)**


	10. Spencer's Balloon

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I was planning on waiting on writing this for at least another chapter but I think people waited long enough with me taking forever to update xD**

 **Sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted but..I think it's at least okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

"This class is ridiculous." Spencer heard Derek mumbled to Dave who snickered. Spencer bit his lip to make sure he didn't smile.

He had to admit Derek was right. Although it wasn't so much that their Psychology class was ridiculous, it was their teacher.

Ms. Gerald didn't even have the correct teaching degree for the subject. All the kids in her class had noticed her constantly reading from a guide book every time she even tried to teach them something. Spencer would bet all his savings that he'd be able to teach this class a thousand times better than she could. Almost everyone in her classes only took it for an easy grade, Spencer on the other hand only took it since the class he did want was already full. At least Derek, Dave, and Emily were in this class with him.

"Okay now! Everyone grab a balloon!" Ms. Gerald reached out her hand that were holding strings connected to different colored balloons. Spencer grabbed a green one.

Spencer looked over to Derek at the sound of his random grumbling. "Trade with me!"

"No...I think the pink balloon suits you." Spencer snickered along with Dave and Emily.

"It's just a balloon, Derek!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"I don't want the pink one!" He whined, "Spencer give me your green!"

"Uh oh, better give it to him before he starts stomping his feet!" Dave teased causing Emily to snicker more.

"Come on man!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed the string of the balloon from Derek's hand.

"Baby." He mumbled before Ms. Gerald started talking again.

"Everyone have that secret that I asked you to write? Good! Now tie it to your balloons and...let it go!"

Glances were shared along with shrugs before they all tied their pieces of baby to the string, and let the balloons float into the air.

"Doesn't that feel freeing!"

"Yeah...cause this class just ended." Dave grumbled. Derek bumped his knuckle against Dave's. Spencer rolled his eyes.

What no one saw, was a pink balloon get stuck in one of the trees that was taken an hour later.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

A week had past since their balloon Psychology class. It was pushed back from all their minds.

For some reason, Spencer found himself awake at 3am. Huffing in frustration, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

His eyes landed on something in front of their door. Getting up, he bent down to pick it up. His name was on it using cut out letters from a magazine. Spencer suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

Sitting back on his bed, Spencer carefully opened it. A single plain card was inside with a website written on it.

His breath caught in his throat as he quickly but quietly grabbed his laptop, plugging his headphones in just in case. It was a good thing, as right when he entered the website, an audio recording started playing with the words going across his screen. Another chill went down his spine as he realized it a distorted voice, just like the ones kidnappers would use on tv when calling for a ransom.

 _Hello Spencer. Let me get right down to the chase. I have your Balloon. And now your secret. If you want to keep your secret safe, come to the Psychology classroom at 8am. You will find more instructions._

Spencer glanced at the clock, he had 4 hours. He glanced over at Derek listening to his snores, it was a Saturday which meant he would be sleeping till at least 9. Whoever this was, knew Spencer always got up before 8, even on weekends.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley woke up a little before 8am to her phone ringing, but right as she went to answer it, the call ended.

Groaning, she grabbed it anyway her face turning into confusion when she saw it was Spencer. She knew he got up around this time even on weekends, but he would know she'd still be sleeping especially after her movie night with Penny.

Ashley put the phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail.

 _Uh hey Ashley, I know you're probably asleep but I just..I know I should tell you this in person but I just need you to know now that...I love you. You mean more to me than you'll ever know._

Ashley felt her eyes widen. It sounded like a goodbye voicemail or something pretty damn close to it. Panic filled her chest. Quickly throwing on clothes that were presentable enough, Ashley ran to Penny's side of the room.

"Penny!" She shouted, shoving her shoulder to wake her.

"Wha.." Blindly grabbing her glasses, Penny blinked at her. "What's going on?"

"I just got this weird voicemail from Spencer saying he 'just wanted me to know he loves me' and that I 'mean more to him than i'll ever know'!"

Penny shot up and squealed, her blonde hair a mess on her head. "Oh my god! He said he loves you!"

"Penny!" Ashley shouted, placing her hands on the other blonde's shoulders. "It sounded like those voicemails you get when someone is saying goodbye or that they're going to do something stupid!"

"But..what..huh.." Penny got up and tried to fix her hair while throwing on clothes herself.

"Come on!" Ashley grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Ignoring the looks from other students awake at this time, they ran to Derek and Spencer's dorm building. Dodging boys exiting the dorms, when they finally reached the right room, Ashley began banging on the door.

"What the fu-" Ashley heard Derek say before he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he opened the door. Derek rubbed at his eyes. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Uh…" Penny's mouth was open as she stared at Derek's naked chest. Ashley rolled her eyes before nudging her friend. Now was not the time to stare at a half naked Derek Morgan.

"Is Spencer here?!"

Derek gave her a look. "No, I think he left not too long before you two got here."

Ashley let out a sigh of frustration before pushing past Derek to go in the room. She heard Penny explaining what she knew to the confused teen. Ashley walked over to Spencer's bed, it didn't take her long to spot the white envelope with a white card sitting on top of it. She had been in here enough to know when something was new or out of place.

"What's this?" Ashley picked it up as Derek and Penny walked over to her.

All three of them stared at the cut out letters spelling Spencer's name, and the website on the card.

"What does it mean, Spencer's Balloon?" Penny asked confused.

"Crap…"

Both girls turned to look at him as he explained the secrets tied to balloons in their Psychology class.

"This doesn't look good." Ashley mumbled.

Without saying anything, Derek grabbed the card out of her hand and turned on the computer in the room.

Ashley swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, her mind quickly flashing back to Alan Powell revealing her secret. She had an idea on what Spencer had written. And by the look on Derek's face, he did too.

Ashley jumped at Penny suddenly talking, and the anger in her voice.

"Derek, you call Aaron and Dave and tell them to check out the Psychology classroom, I doubt we're going to find anything but it doesn't hurt to look. I'm going to call Emily and JJ and tell them to bring my laptop.."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Less than 10 minutes later found all of them in the dorm room, Penny typing furiously on her laptop. Aaron and Dave had found nothing in the classroom to hint at where Spencer may have been led to.

Ashley barely registered Derek's pacing, or the hands Emily and JJ on her shoulders as support. She had a terrible feeling about this.

"Ha!" Penny suddenly shouted, making all of them jump.

"What do you have?!" Ashley quickly moved to sit beside her and the others moved closer.

"I traced the website back the computer it was made on, and what do you know...it's from Brandon Powell's computer."

"Wait a second...Powell?!" Ashley choked out.

"Alan Powell's little brother." Aaron told them, "He started as a Freshman this year."

Ashley's mind drifted again to the image of Alan spilling her secret and Spencer punching him in the face...and then she thought of the bruises that had covered Spencer's body because of him. She felt sick.

"So what..he wants revenge for getting his brother expelled even though the asshole deserved it?!" Derek growled.

"I don't think he's alone in this…" Dave said, "You all remember the looks we'd get from Alan's friends, I would bet my life that they are in on this too."

Penny quickly went back to typing, her fingers moving even quicker if possible. "I just traced Brandon's cell, it says his phone is at the boys locker room on the other side of campus!"

"Wait..why didn't you just trace Spencer's cell phone in the beginning?!"

Penny glared at Derek. "Don't you think I tried that?! I can't get a signal from it if the battery was taken out!"

"Okay enough!" Aaron shouted. "Derek, you me and Dave will run over there. Penny, you stay here and call us if he moves. Ashley, Emily and JJ you three go get Strauss and tell her the situation."

"Even running there will be too slow!" Ashley told them, her voice filled with worry. She could feel it eating away at her stomach.

Emily suddenly grinned. "Steal one of the staff carts, those things can go pretty fast and it'll bring you over there much faster."

No one even thought to argue about stealing it.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Derek jumped out of the back of the cart, "Remind me to thank Emily for the idea later."

Aaron and Dave both gave him small smiles before they carefully crept up to the door of the locker room.

"Please…" Derek heard Spencer say before he coughed. "Don't.."

Derek felt his anger boil at how weak he sounded. He didn't even wait for a nod from Aaron and Dave before he shoved the door open.

His vision turned red from anger at the sight in front of him.

Spencer was only in his boxers on the cold floor of the locker room, blood running down his face, his lip cut, and his chest had blood on it that wasn't from the blood pouring out of his nose. His hands were also tied behind his back. But what angered him the most, was Brandon casually standing there while three of Alan's friends surrounded Spencer, one of them had their pants around their ankles.

"You sick bastards!"

That was the last thing Derek remembered before his anger took over and he charged at them, going for Alan's friend that had his pants down first. He knew Aaron and Dave were right behind him.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer could barely comprehend that Derek, Aaron and Dave had arrived. They seemed to always come to his rescue. He closed his eyes to block out the fighting going around him. Tears poured down his face as a sob escaped his lips.

He had to be one of the stupidest people on the planet to have done this without telling anyone...again. All of this wasn't worth keeping his mom's condition a secret. If only he realized that sooner.

More shouting filled the locker room as Spencer slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times.

His last thought was wondering if he was seeing things when a furious Strauss stormed into the locker room along with three security guards that littered the campus.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When he finally came to, Spencer let out a groan. He was in the hospital.

"Hey, you're awake." Spencer looked over to see Ashley holding his hand smiling at him from the chair beside the bed.

"Please tell me that was all just a horrible nightmare…"

Ashley gave him a sad smile. "I wish I could." Spencer recoiled when she flicked his forehead. "Next time, tell us what's going on!"

Spencer gave her a small smile. "I think I've learned my lesson...I'll try not to be so stupid next time."

She chuckled. "You aren't stupid."

"I'm guessing my secret is out about my mom, huh?"

He shut his eyes for a moment when Ashley reached up to push his hair out of his face. "Not the whole school, but everyone in the group knows. They were a little hurt in the beginning that you kept it a secret for so long when you knew everything about them, but they're okay now. Actually..they are all waiting outside."

"I'm so sorry…" Ashley placed a finger against his lips.

"Seriously, don't be. And we'll all be here whenever you want to talk about what happened." She told him softly.

Spencer stared at her, and just like the first time he saw her, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. Ignoring her and his own bodies protests, Spencer forced himself to sit up against the pillows.

"Come here." He told her. Ashley moved closer and Spencer gave her a smile before kissing her. Spencer almost felt his heart burst out of his chest as Ashley kissed him back with more force.

"I love you." He whispered when they slowly pulled away.

Ashley laughed a watery laugh. "I love you too."

Their moment was broken as their friends stormed into the room and piled on top of him with hugs, but he couldn't bring himself to be upset.

A weight was finally lifted off his shoulders. He had everything he could ever want at that moment. He'd deal with the memories of that day later.

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought? :) I love those reviews!**


	11. Declan Reid Part 1

**A/N: Here we start introducing a new character! I hope you don't mind but since this is already AU…**

 **Disclaimer: I only own any OC's you may see or hear about.**

" _Please…"_

 _Frozen._

" _No.."_

 _Hands roaming his body_

" _Stop…"_

 _Sobbing._

" _Don't do this…"_

 _Pain._

Spencer quickly sat up, his eyes shooting open as the scream died in his throat. Sweat covering him as he gasped for air.

He barely registered it when someone made him drink some water and put their arms around him for comfort until he fell back asleep. This time without any nightmares.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Derek glanced down at his best friend once his breathing had finally evened out. Spencer's nightmares weren't as frequent, but they still happened every three days or so. It worried everyone, but Derek saw exactly what it did to their friend.

Everytime he would shoot up, his eyes would open and be filled with terror, his mouth always open getting ready to scream, and then there was the sweat to go with his gasping for air.

And every time it happened, Derek would either wake up as if his body knew or he would already be awake to wrap his arm around him for comfort and to let him know he was safe.

Derek couldn't bring himself to care if anyone saw them practically curled up together in Spencer's bed. So far, Ashley was the only one to know all of this and that was the way Derek wanted it to stay for Spencer's sake. He didn't want his best friend to face the embarrassment he knew the other boy would be feeling.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Why are we here for some kind of 'meeting'?" Emily asked when she entered the dorm.

Spencer shifted from foot to foot when he realized Emily was the last one to arrive. He turned to look at Ashley and Derek who gave him looks of support.

"Great so we're the last ones to know about whatever this is..again." Emily grumbled.

"Emily!" Snapped JJ. "I bet you still have some things you've never told us, so quit being a bitch!"

Everyone stared wide eyed or open mouthed at the blonde who was still in her soccer uniform.

"Sorry." Emily mumbled.

"It's okay." Spencer coughed. "I told you guys I would tell you things and well..since this will soon technically involve all of you, I thought you should know."

Curious glances were shared.

"Is this gonna be something bad? 'Cause I'm not afraid to kick more ass if need be." Dave said, a joking tone in his voice.

Spencer grinned a little. "Nothing bad, just some changes."

"I thought that was supposed to my line." Derek joked.

"Aw don't worry Chocolate Thunder." Penelope patted Derek on the arm.

"I know I led you all to believe I was an only child...but that's not the case." Spencer took a deep breath. "When I was..not even a year old, my dad cheated on my mom with some woman he met at a conference."

"So...you have a half sibling." Spencer couldn't tell if Aaron was asking, or if he was just clearing it up.

"Yes. He's only a year younger, in his Freshman year."

"Okay...but what does this have to do with us Sugar?"

"My dad called me yesterday…"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Hello?"

" _Spencer!"_

"Dad?"

" _Don't sound so confused! Can't an old man call his son every now and then?"_

"First off dad, you're not old. Second, you only call me before breaks to see if I'm going home or to Derek's place."

" _I'm sorry bud, I really."_

"Mhm...Seriously dad, why the call?"

" _Okay okay..I get it, you don't wanna talk. It's about Declan."_

"What about him? He told me everything was fine when we talked on the phone last week."

" _It's...he's not okay, Spencer. I had to pull him from his school."_

"Wha-...why?"

" _He was getting bullied, and kept it a secret for a damn long time! I mean I knew he would get bullied for being gay, but they landed him in the hospital Spencer! I tried talking with the teachers who although were sympathetic, didn't bother with anything other than detention or suspension, and the school board said there was no 'evidence' that it was those morons on the basketball team!"_

"Dad...slow down! Is Declan okay?"

" _He's alright considering...They pushed him down the stairs. Luckily it was one of the smaller steps of the school so he just got some bruises and a cut on his head."_

"Where is he going to go now?"

" _I was...going to send him to Quantico, that's why I'm calling you and not Declan. I wanted to wait and hear your opinion. I know you've dealt with some serious bullies there and...I'm worried that Declan being gay will make those situations much worse."_

"I can't promise that Declan would be completely safe here...it is still high school. Some kids might try and bully him but our dean Strauss hates bullying and every person that has bullied me has been expelled. There's my friends too."

" _God am I always thankful for your friends. Are you sure I should send him there?"_

"It's not like you have many options Dad."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So...you have a gay brother-"

"Who is probably super adorable-"

"Who got pulled out of his school for bullying 'cause he is gay-"

"And we never knew about him at all!"

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between Penelope, JJ and Emily. "Um...yes."

"Well, I would love to meet him!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Same…" Emily smirked. "I wonder if there are any similarities between the two of you."

"And if he's super duper adorable!"

Spencer cringed. "My brother is not...adorable Penelope!"

JJ laughed. "I'm sure he's cute. Too bad he's gay."

Dave coughed into his hand. "Will."

JJ glared at him. "I'm perfectly aware of my boyfriend, thank you very much!"

Dave raised his hands and nudged Aaron in the side who chuckled beside him.

"When does he get here?" Ashley asked, practically jumping in her seat.

"Not until next week, Dad wants to make sure he's all healed up first."

 **A/N: Let me see those lovely reviewssss!**

 **P.S. And no, this is not the last we see about Spencer's nightmares/struggle with what almost happened in the locker room.**

 **AND! If you want to see what Declan looks like, look up Xavier Samuel :)**


	12. Declan Reid Part 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ.**

 **Out of boredom I decided to make a character video for this fanfic :) If you want to see what Declan and Riley (who appears in this chapter and is going to be a recurring character) look like,you should watch it!**

 **www . youtube** **watch?v=Ad3V6f_GDt0**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

Spencer made sure to keep his eyes on his brother as he stepped out of the car. Declan seemed as if nothing had happened to him except for the slight wince when he put strain on his muscles after being in the car so long.

"It's been a while." Spencer said as Declan practically fell into his arms. But the second he let go, the mask he always had on when others were around was set in place. He felt his stomach twist at the sight. His brother always pretended to be rude or sarcastic if he wasn't joking around, Declan pretended not to care about school or anyone other than Spencer. But Spencer knew Declan cared more than he would admit.

"Yeah well if dad sent me here in the first place…" Declan grumbled, sending a glare at their dad who was grabbing Declan's things from the trunk.

"Excuse me for wanting one of my sons to come home everyday after school."

Spencer bit the inside of his cheek.

"That's bullshit old man and you know it!" Declan snapped. "You sent Spencer here without a second thought!"

Their dad dropped Declan's bags onto the ground. "Keep running your mouth and you'll have an even bigger target on your back!"

"Dad!" Spencer shouted without raising his voice. "Maybe you should just go, I got it from here."

William Reid only shook his head at them before getting into the car and driving off.

"I swear something's wrong with him! One minute he's the caring dad and next he doesn't give a shit!"

"Declan! You didn't help the situation, I don't get why you have to act like a jerk. And quit the swearing."

Declan only let out a huff before bending down to grab his things. Spencer grabbed the bags that were left.

"Come on." Spencer said, "We can drop your things off then meet my friends."

"Any cute friends?"

"Declan!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When they were almost to Declan's dorm building, Spencer a shout of his name and turned to see Ashley jogging to catch up to them.

"Hey you." She said, leaning up to kiss him. Spencer quickly kissed her back and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Hey. Ashley, this is my brother Declan. Declan, this is my girlfriend Ashley."

Declan looked her up and down.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you dating my geek of a brother?" He said in a teasing voice and a smirk.

Ashley chuckled while Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Well I think he's a very cute geek." Spencer felt his cheeks heat up a little as Ashley kissed his cheek.

Declan pretended to gag. "Keep it for the bedroom!"

"Declan!"

Ashley only laughed. "You're funny, I like you."

Spencer groaned. He was now dreading the rest of the group meeting his brother.

"Sorry darling, but you don't have the equipment that I like." Declan winked. Spencer only lifted a hand to smack the back of his head. "Ow Spencer! Kidding!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

He began to wonder if he was going to have to talk to housing about getting Declan another roommate. Spencer knew Declan probably wasn't going to get along with his roommate right away, but he only thought that with Declan's attitude towards others...he didn't think of his brother actually being interested in his roommate.

But he knew the minute he saw Declan lay eyes on Riley Samuels, that his brother had found someone that caught his interest.

"Listen here _Declan_ , if my grades drop because you're my roommate, I will gladly send a request for a new one. I don't have time to play your little games." Spencer felt himself wince as Riley snapped at his brother. Although he couldn't blame the boy, Declan wasn't subtle when it came to hinting that he was interested.

Riley's first impression was afterall Declan not even hiding that he was checking Riley out, then proceeding to tell Riley how he was "lucky to have a hot roommate".

"I could remove that stick that's up your ass if you want."

Spencer's eyes widened, he could see Ashley doing the same from the corner of his eye. "This is going to turn ugly if we don't get him out." She mumbled.

"Agreed." Spencer said, "Hey Declan! How about we head out now?"

Declan pretended to pout. "Awe but me and Riley are bonding!"

"You're a nuisance, now leave." Riley said with a glare before pushing up his glasses.

"Ow that hurts my feelings...but I'll be back handsome."

He wasn't positive, but Spencer could swear he seen Riley's lips twitch into a smile when Declan winked at him.

Maybe Declan wouldn't get a new roommate afterall.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Guys this is Declan, Declan these are my friends. Dave, Aaron, JJ, Emily, Penelope and you know Derek." Spencer pointed to his friends that were sitting on or around the couch in the common area.

"Hey man, been awhile since I seen your annoying face." Derek teased as he fist bumped Declan. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Big man!" Declan laughed. "I see they haven't thrown your ugly mug out yet."

Spencer heard Ashley snicker beside him along with the others. He felt himself smile.

"Hold on a minute Spencer!" Declan practically shouted. "Why wasn't I introduced to this beautiful woman sooner?!"

Declan bounced over to Penelope and sat on the arm of the couch, putting his arm around her shoulders. Penelope giggled. "I'm liking your brother, can we keep him?"

Derek let out a booming laugh. "Baby Girl is never gonna let him leave now."

Ashley turned towards him and pouted. "Yeah Spencer, can we keep him?"

Spencer felt his eye twitch as he watched JJ and Emily pretend to pout too. Aaron and Dave joined Derek in snickering.

"I hate you all."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Declan let out a yawn as he opened the door to his dorm quietly shutting it behind him. It was now 8pm, who knew spending the day with Spencer's friends could be so tiring. They were all fun people who Declan could tell really cared about his brother which helped him be more of himself than the ass he tended to act like. Being an ass meant he was less likely to be picked on, most guys didn't like bullying someone that could bite back.

Declan felt himself jump slightly at the sound of Riley's voice.

"Great" Riley said sarcastically. "You're back."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't strain yourself with happiness."

Declan walked to his side of the room and threw himself down on his bed. He turned his head to see Riley leaning against his pillows on his laptop.

"Were you sitting in here all day? Don't you have any friends?"

"Of course I have friends." Riley snapped.

Declan snorted. "Imaginary ones."

Riley sent him a glare. "School is more important. No one needs friends."

It wasn't hard for him to see the hurt in Riley's eyes as the last part left his mouth.

"Awe don't worry Riley, I'll be your new best friend!"

"I rather eat my own tongue."

"You'll learn to love me."

"Don't hold your breath."

With a grin, Declan got up and walked over to stand beside Riley's bed. "There's something you'll eventually learn about me.." Declan leaned over till his face was inches from Riley's. "I'm very patient."

Riley blinked, his mouth opened slightly. "You're in my bubble."

He backed away in shock. A laugh escaped his lips. "Cute."

Declan turned to go back to his own bed, but not before looking behind him to see the blush on Riley's cheeks.

Having a cute roommate was going to be the death of him.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer laid back on the grass behind Ashley's dorm building, Ashley's head laying on his chest. Both of them were enjoying the view of the stars.

"I hope Riley hasn't killed my brother yet…"

Ashley laughed. "I think they'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

She looked up at him with a grin. "Your brother obviously thinks he's cute, and by the look on Riley's face when he saw Declan, I would bet that he thinks Declan is cute too."

"Okay...but thinking a person is 'cute' doesn't mean they don't annoy you."

"True…" Ashley said. "But I don't think Riley was as annoyed as he seemed. He seemed lonely, I think he'll enjoy Declan's company."

"I hope so."

Ashley lifted herself up and hovered over him. "Now shut up and kiss me, we have to be in our dorms in an hour."

Spencer chuckled before lifting himself up and smashing his lips against hers. All thoughts of his brother disappearing from his mind.

 **A/N: I'm loving Declan/Riley so yes there will be more of them! Sorry if there hasn't been enough Spencer/Ashley :(**

 **What do YOU think of Declan and Riley?**


	13. Quarantine

**A/N: WARNING: OOC Characters ahead!**

 **This was taken from** _Zoey 101 Season 3 Episode 11_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Spencer sat on the floor in front of a table in the middle of his dorm room that afternoon. Derek sat on his bed flipping through a magazine but every once in awhile took a glance at his roommate who was surrounded by papers and different test tubes on the table, working on some germ project.

Everything was silent. Until Spencer accidently knocked over the test tubes spilling its contents.

"Uh oh." Spencer muttered.

Derek threw his magazine down on his bed and quickly stood up. "Pretty Boy…"

Instead of answering, Spencer grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Derek stood there with wide eyes as he listened to his side of the phone call.

"Yeah it's Spencer Reid again.."

"No, I don't know if it's hazardous or not…"

"Okay got it."

Derek watched as Spencer walked out the door straight to the fire alarm outside their room, and pulled it.

"Everybody out!" He shouted, waving people away as they scrambled to head towards the exits.

Spencer walked back into the room and shut the door before putting the phone back to his ear. "Yeah it's done...alright."

"What...the hell is going on man." Derek said in shock after he hung up the phone.

"That was uh...hazmat..we're stuck here until they come."

"Spencer!"

"What!" He squeaked out. "It was an accident! I'm sure we're fine, it's just a precaution. They need to find out if it's dangerous or not, and if we leave there's a chance we could infect everyone else if it is something…"

Derek glared at him. "You better hope nothing is wrong!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was only a few minutes later when the door suddenly opened, both the boys jumped and their eyes widened when they saw Ashley, Penelope, Emily and JJ standing there.

"Hey guys!" They all said simultaneously, walking into the room and shutting the door again.

"How did you guys get in here!" Spencer shouted.

Ashley blinked at him, the girls had confused looks on their faces. "We came through the back door…"

"Where is everyone anyway?" Emily added, looking through their mini fridge that was filled with gatorade and water bottles.

"Oh great…" Derek moaned.

"What?" JJ raised an eyebrow at him.

"I spilled my test tubes for my germ project….and everyone is gone along with our door shut 'cause we don't know if it's dangerous or not!"

"Oh my Boy Genius…"

"Um…" Emily stuttered. "We're just gonna...go now…"

All of them slowly backed away towards the door.

"Bye Spencer!" Ashley kissed his cheek before quickly going to the door with the others.

But right as they opened the door, the hazmat team finally arrived pushing them back into the room.

"Get back in the room!" One of the suited men shouted. "This building is quarantined."

Penelope let out a squeaking noise.

"Sorry, but you're all going to have to stay in this room." The same man said, he turned to one of the other guys who was holding a case. "You, start collecting some air samples-" He now turned towards the third guy. "And you, start collecting blood from these kids."

Wide eyed looks were exchanged between the group, some holding their arms and mouths widened. But they all turned to glare at Spencer at some point causing the teen to shrink back.

When the man held up a needle, Derek's eyes widened more. "B-Blood?"

It was a known fact that Derek didn't mind blood...until it was taken from him. Penelope let out a whimpering noise.

"It won't hurt." The man in charge said.

"Promise?" Penelope whimpered again.

"...Nah...it's gonna hurt." He said.

Penelope let out a yelp.

All eyes turned back to glaring at Spencer.

"Man Aaron and Dave are so lucky all Juniors are in a meeting right now…"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

An hour later found the group scattered across the room. Spencer was pacing throwing an empty water bottle in the air, JJ was sitting on Spencer's bed looking at the script from the play she was in for drama class, Emily was at the computer, Ashley laying on the couch, Penelope laying on Derek's bed playing a game on her phone, and Derek was leaning against his bed playing with an eight ball.

JJ suddenly let out a scream, causing everyone in the room to scream and jump. Spencer who was closest to her jumped back.

"What...was that…" Spencer stuttered, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm practicing my scream for my audition." JJ said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well thanks for making me pee against my will!" Derek shouted, pointing to his pants.

JJ shrugged with a small 'sorry' smile. "Sorry.."

"Me too." Derek mumbled.

"Ooooh hush up! Aaron just logged on!" Emily suddenly shouted. Spencer huffed and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs.

"Hey babe." Emily greeted Aaron as his face appeared on the computer screen, the background of the common area behind him.

" _Hey. I heard about the germ thing, how is everyone?"_

"We're all doing fine." Emily tried telling him.

"No we're not!"

"No!"

"Hell no!"

Emily rolled her eyes at her friends. "They're just grumpy 'cause we've been stuck in here for a while."

 _Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Well if you say so. Okay, I gotta go."_

"Where?" Emily blinked confused.

" _Uh I'm going to meet Maria."_

"Maria?! That girl from your English class that you keep hanging out with lately? Why do you keep hanging out with her?!"

" _She…wants me to teach her how to knit."_

Raised eyebrows and glances were shared along with snickers at the thought of Aaron knitting.

"Why can't she learn it from someone else?!"

" _You promised you wouldn't be jealous, Emily."_

Emily scoffed. "Fine, whatever."

" _I'm gonna get off now, I love you."_

Emily felt herself blush as shouts and whistles came from behind her.

"Get it!" Derek teased.

"Cuuuuute!" Penelope squealed.

"Love you too." Emily mumbled silently before clicking off.

Suddenly she turned the computer chair around to face them. "I'm gonna lose him!"

Penelope sat up. "He's your boyfriend, you just have to trust him, and we all know Aaron isn't the cheating type."

"I do trust Aaron! I don't trust that Maria." Emily practically snarled towards the end. "While I'm stuck in here that little...bitch is going to steal him and there's nothing I can do about it from here!"

Ashley turned her head to stare at her panicking friend. "If you're worried, why don't you just have someone follow him and tell you what they're doing."

"Because! That'll be like spying on him and-" Emily cut herself off, a determined look suddenly on her face. "...and I'll do it!"

Penelope gasped. "You can't really take that advice! I love you Ashley but seriously?"

"I know it's horrible but you have to admit it's a good idea."

"Um..thanks?" Ashley chuckled.

"-But if I find out that Aaron's on a date with that little-"

"Date!" Penelope suddenly shouted jumping up.

"Oh my god..you're supposed to meet Daniel at 7!" JJ gasped.

"Who's Daniel?" Spencer suddenly asked now standing up.

"Just call him." Emily suggested.

Penelope groaned. "I don't have his number! I don't even know his last name!"

Spencer was suddenly right beside Penelope. "Who's Daniel?" Both Derek and Spencer asked again, their voices taking on a protective tone. They all knew Penelope and Kevin were on the outs again.

JJ suddenly screamed again, more screaming followed after.

"Would you quit rehearsing your scream?!" Ashley whined, taking a breath.

"I wasn't! There's a huge spider on the bed!"

Penelope and Ashley shivered. Spencer gave her a 'are you stupid?' look.

"That's just Herman." He said, walking over to grab the spider.

"Gross!" JJ screamed jumped back and hugging her knees to her chest.

"You have a pet spider?!" Screamed Penelope moving away from Spencer.

"You're a sick human being Spencer!" Emily cringed. "Only you would have a pet spider."

"Ewwww! How did I not know this! Just keep that hairy legged thing away from me." Ashley raised her hands. "I love you but I can't stand spiders."

Derek made a face of disgust. "I always hated that thing."

"Herman, his name is Herman. And stop screaming! You'll scare him."

Everyone turned to look at Derek.

"Well he's not the perfect roommate…"

"I need to pee…"

"We know Ashley!" They all shouted, thinking of the many times she said it in the hour they were already stuck in the room.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"When are these hazmat people going to tell us if Spencer's germ is dangerous or not. My poor bladder!"

Spencer sighed. "Okay we're all pretty stressed so why don't we just watch some tv, try to get our minds off of it."

He walked over to turn the tv on. Derek groaned. "I don't wanna watch the QA news."

Spencer moved to sit beside JJ who moved to sit on Derek's bed. "Come on, it's pretty interesting...like five percent of the time.."

Derek sighed and dropped down onto the bean bag. "Turn it up then."

" _-And according to inside sources, the biohazard team is not yet determined whether Spencer's germ is dangerous or not. This means Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Ashley Seaver, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss could be prisoners in that dorm room for hours...days...or even weeks. I'm Jeremy Trenton and this is QA news."_

"Well." Derek snapped grabbing the remote from Spencer and turning it off. "That really took our mind off things."

Spencer suddenly starts coughing violently. JJ and Penelope give him looks while Ashley moves to rub his back.

"Oooh pretty sounds." JJ says sarcastically. Emily snorts.

"JJ!" Ashley snaps. A concerned look on her face.

"I can't help it, I'm all flemy it's like my throat…" Spencer cut himself off, his eyes widening. "What if I did get infected by the germ?!"

Ashley groaned.

"I better lay down…" Spencer said before laying back on Derek's bed.

"If your germ kills us…" Emily warned. "You're going to be in big trouble."

"What about my empty belly." Derek suddenly said, pointing to his stomach. "I gotta eat something!"

"The biohazard people said no food could come in or out of this building until they finish analyzing the germ." Penelope pointed out.

Derek whined. "Ugggggh I hate everything!"

 _Cough_

Emily jumped up from her seat and moved a bit away from the others answering her phone.

"Are you there yet?! Can you see Aaron and Maria?!"

" _Yeah I see them, they're sitting pretty close but she's writing on something. Why the hell am I doing this again?"_

"I bet she looks irresistible, does she look irresistible?"

" _Disgusting Emily, you know I like dick."_

"Declan!"

" _Just tellin' the truth."_

"Well you have to do something!"

" _What am I supposed to-"_

Emily pulled the phone away confused as she heard Declan make a weird sound along with the sound of thumping filling the speaker.

"Declan? What's happening?!"

Spencer's head snapped up. "What's going on with my brother?"

Groaning came from the speaker _"I fell down a hill."_

Emily turned to Spencer "He fell down a hill."

"WHAT?! Is he okay?"

She waved him away. "He's fine." She put the phone back to her ear. "Declan, I meant with Aaron!"

" _He's walking away with the girl."_

"Well don't just lay there! Get up and follow them!"

" _Ugh."_

Emily sighed as Declan hung up the phone.

JJ moved to sit beside Penelope on the couch.

"Any luck?" She asked, pointing to the book in Penelope's lap.

Penelope sighed. "No, Quantico has 15 Daniels! This would be so much easier if I had my laptop and my program…"

"No idea which one is your date?"

"No! It tells you nothing about which ones are incredibly cute."

Ashley gave them a look. "Okay do I have to solve everyone's problems today?"

"Now is not the time Ashley." JJ said.

"No wait." Penelope said. "Talk."

"Call Declan." Ashley said. "Have him go to the movies, find Daniel, and explain why you're not there."

"That's great!" Penelope shouted jumping off the couch.

"No!" Emily moaned. "Declan's following Aaron for me!"

Penelope pulled out her phone. "Too bad, he's my best friends boyfriends little brother! I'm calling him."

"Don't!"

They both jump as Spencer starts coughing again.

Ashley sits beside him. "Spencer? Are you okay?"

He clears his throat. "Ugh I think so, kind of hurts."

"Seriously Pretty Boy, you sound terrible."

Spencer gave him a look. "Yes 'cause I can't hear myself Derek."

"As soon as we're out here, I'm taking you to the nurse. I don't care if you don't like it!"

He groaned loudly. "Fine, but only 'cause I rather face the nurse than you."

"Good boy." Ashley laughed, Spencer rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"Hey!" Derek yelled. "No kissing if we're stuck in here with you! I see enough when I walk in on you two."

"Maybe you should knock." Spencer mumbled before coughing again.

Ashley started squirming. "I still have to pee!"

Groans filled the room only to be ruined by JJ's scream once again.

Derek jumped and threw his hands up, the cards that he was playing with getting thrown in the air.

JJ looked around at them. "Was that one scary?"

"Why else do you think we scream?!" Derek snapped at her.

Penelope shook her head and grabbed her phone to call Declan.

" _What's up Penny?"_

"I need you to do something for me, right now." She said to him, taking note of Emily standing beside her glaring.

" _But I'm spying on Aaron for Emily."_

"Well abort!"

" _Abort? After falling down a hill for her?!"_

"I need you to go to the QA theater and look for an extremely cute guy named Daniel, he'll be waiting out front."

" _Well damn, look for an extremely cute guy? Now THAT I can do...but how will I know it's him?"_

"I told you he's extremely cute! Now hurry!"

Emily suddenly grabbed the phone out of her hands. Penelope huffed in annoyance.

"Wait! Declan! What are Aaron and Maria doing right now?"

" _They're going into Sushi Rox."_

Emily grinded her teeth. "They're going into Sushi Rox!" She snapped at Penelope "A little spicy tuna, a little yellow tail and kaboom! I'm Aaron's ex girlfriend!"

"Emily, Aaron loves you!" Ashley told her.

Penelope took her phone back from Emily. "Declan, go find Daniel and tell him I'm stuck in this room and I can't make our date!"

Emily grabbed Penelope's wrist to put the phone to her own ear. "No Declan! Stay with Aaron and Maria before that bitch steals him!"

"Stop it!" Penelope hissed at her. "Go find Daniel right now or it'll be too late!"

"If Aaron falls in love with her it's your fault!"

"Hurry!" They both yell into the phone.

" _Okay! Sheesh this is why I don't like boobs."_

Both the girls couldn't help but laugh after Declan hung up.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So hungry...can't move.." Derek groaned from his spread out position on the couch.

"Well...I have baby food in my purse.."

Everyone turned to look at Penelope with 'what the hell' looks.

"What?" She pouted. "Nora who works in the office gives me baby food every month to give to my brother for my niece, it's left over she has from her own kids. I only got it this morning...hence why it's in my purse."

"Out of the way!" Derek shouted, pushing past the others to grab Penelope's purse. Derek opens her purse and right away opens one of the jars pouring it into his mouth.

Looks of disgust are shared.

"Who knew Derek would eat baby food." Ashley mumbled to the others.

"Well when you're really hungry." Spencer shrugged.

It didn't take much longer for Ashley to watch as everyone went crazy around her. Penelope and Emily were fighting over calling Declan, Spencer kept coughing loudly, Derek making noises while he quickly went through the jars of baby food, JJ continuing to scream for her audition. Ashley shook her head and tried to ignore her bladder as she dropped down on the bed.

Finally after 5 minutes, Ashley got annoyed. "STOP IT!"

"Everyone stop right now!" She snapped. "I can't take being locked in a room when you guys are being constantly annoying! Do you guys realize how crazy you all are acting right now?!"

"We're annoying?" JJ said.

"And crazy?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"You've been sitting here complaining about how you have to pee-" JJ's voice started getting lower the more she talked, her eyes widened.

"My voice!" She said, her voice so low you could barely hear it. "I lost my voice!"

"Alright!" Spencer said, cheers started filling the room.

"About time!" Derek said when he finally swallowed the food in his mouth.

"You..are all so mean!" JJ whined with her weak voice.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Spencer groaned throwing the file he just signed into the 'Done' pile on his desk._

" _Tired Pretty Boy?"_

 _Lifting his head, he glared at his teasing friend. "I wouldn't be tired if you and Emily didn't keep slipping me your own work."_

 _Derek laughed. "No idea what you're talking about."_

" _Me? Slip you work?" Emily said in an 'i'm innocent' voice. "Never!"_

" _And just what are you two going to do when I'm gone for a month when Ashley has the baby?"_

 _Derek and Emily groaned. "Come on you can't leave us!"_

 _Spencer chuckled. "Sorry, helping my wife with our second child is much more important than helping you two finish stuff I shouldn't even be doing."_

" _Spencer Reid, family man!"_

 _He grinned and turned to see Penelope walking towards them with her own grin. "Who knew our Genius and Blondie were going to be together for 16 years and married for 12 of them with going on two kids!"_

 _JJ finally walked over with a laugh. "Well I think we all knew they were going to stay together, they never stopped making heart eyes at each other."_

 _Spencer rolled his eyes. "Says the woman who married and has a kid with her own high school sweetheart."_

 _JJ stuck her tongue out at him. "Will and I are very happy together with Henry, thank you very much."_

" _Don't forget Emily and Bossman!" Penelope pointed out._

" _What about me?" Asked Aaron, walking over with Dave behind him._

" _High school sweethearts." Derek said grinning. "Spencer and Ashley, JJ and Will-"_

" _Then you and Emily with little Jack!" Penelope finished._

 _Emily rolled her eyes. "Jack isn't so little anymore, he's almost 9 years old."_

" _Man time flies...Henry is going to be 6 soon."_

" _Does anyone else feel old?" Dave grumbled, his hand brushing over his facial hair._

" _Hell yes." Derek groaned. "I miss it when we were all at Quantico Academy together."_

 _Agreements went all around._

" _What are we all agreeing to?"_

 _Heads quickly turned to see Ashley waddling towards them._

" _Hey!" Spencer got up and greeted her with a kiss. His hands moving to rest on her belly._

" _Ooooh look at you!" Penelope squealed._

 _Ashley laughed. "I really hope she's gonna be a quiet baby just like her brother."_

" _I hope so too, I love my sleep."_

Spencer woke up with a groan, he looked around to see everyone still sleeping. His back hurt from sleeping on the bean bag chair. It was comfy, but not the best to sleep in when you're tall. Penelope was in Derek's bed, Ashley on the couch, JJ in his own bed, Derek on the other bean bag, and Emily sharing his bed with JJ.

A knock on the door startled the others from their sleep. They all looked up to see the hazmat guys come in.

"Good, you're all awake."

Spencer almost laughed as Ashley slipped off the couch still half asleep.

"Hey...it's the biohazard guys."

He was tempted to point out to JJ that yes, it was pretty obvious.

JJ's hand went to her throat and her eyes widened. "Hey! I got my voice back!"

"Hey! Who cares?" Derek said imitating her voice. He turned to the guys. "So look, are we diseased or what?"

"Yeah, tell me about my germ."

The guy grinned at them. "The germ...is harmless."

They all sighed in relief. "Thank god." Spencer mumbled.

"Just check up with the medic in your common area, and you're all free to go!"

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"I can get real food!"

"I can pee!"

And with that, they all laughed as Ashley ran out of the room.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Two hours later Spencer laid on his bed with his arms wrapped around Ashley, her head resting on his chest, their legs tangled together.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." Ashley suggested. He had just told her about the dream he had before he woke up when the biohazard guys came in to tell them they were safe.

"What do you mean?"

"What if...it's the future?"

He scoffed. "How could it be? I doubt we're all going to be working in the FBI together, and even then there's no way we'd all be on the same team, no matter if we're in the same department."

Ashley hit his chest. "Hey it was YOUR dream. I wouldn't mind it...it would be nice, having us all together, even if I didn't work in the FBI with you guys."

"Well you were my wife...I think that counts."

Ashley giggled. "Let's hope it is real...I think it's a perfect future."

Once Ashley lifted her head off his chest, Spencer put his hand on the back of her neck, their lips soon connecting almost perfectly. He could still feel the butterflies in his stomach and the shock go through his body when her lips touched his own. Ashley shifted so she was now straddling him, her hands roaming his chest.

They slowly pulled away, both of them breathless.

"I love you." Spencer whispered against her lips. "I can't wait."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Gah sorry if that wasn't enough Spencer/Ashley, I wanted to do this Zoey 101 episode for a while but never felt like it was the time..till now. I know I said there would be more of them, I'm just stuck on what to write. :(**


	14. Senior Year & Sex

**A/N: Sorry for the time jump but we would have been here forever if we finished their Sophomore year and then went through Junior year also. I also wanted them to be older.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OC's.**

Ashley stood beside one of the fountains on campus, her mouth formed into a soft smile as she looked at the place that had become her home since her Sophomore year when she started at Quantico.

"Ashley!" A voice squealed loudly before she was wrapped into a tight hug.

"Penny!" She laughed and returned the hug just as tight. They swayed slightly before letting go.

"Oh how I missed my blonde sweetness!"

Ashley shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Penny, we saw each other a week ago when we met at Aaron's house for his and Dave's final goodbye before they started college, remember?"

Penny pouted. "I know! I just don't want to think about it! I mean, who knows when we'll see them again and now it's just me, you, Spencer, Derek, Emily and JJ left. How are we going to function without our fearless leader and our dear ol' wise friend?!"

"Aw, don't start crying or i'm going to cry!" Ashley waved her hands around seeing the tears forming in her best friends eyes.

"Oh no, more crying?!" Penny turned to glare at Derek who walked up to them, Spencer by his side.

"I can cry all I please Derek Morgan!" Penny waved her finger at him before reaching over to smack his arm.

"Ow Baby Girl!"

"You deserved it." Spencer laughed. Ashley's smile got bigger if possible as her boyfriend walked over to kiss her. But instead of a quick kiss like Ashley thought it would be, Spencer's arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. Like always when he kissed her, her stomach flipped and her heart sped up. Ashley lifted a hand to place behind his neck which soon ended up tangled in his hair as their kiss became more deeper.

She could hear shouts and whistles coming from their friends but they sounded miles away to her.

When they finally did pull away, Ashley couldn't help but blush when she realized they had made out in front of their friends. But as she looked at Spencer, she blushed even more when she noticed the look on his face and his eyes. His mind was on the night of Aaron and Dave's 'goodbye party', Spencer had somehow been able to spend the night at her house after. That was the last time they saw each other before now.

"Eww, are you guys having eye sex right now? I thought you got enough of that when Spencer was at your house!"

Ashley squealed and pulled away from Spencer. Declan stood there with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face. Riley stood next to him rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?!" All of their friends shouted, Ashley took notice of Emily and JJ now standing there and cringed.

As they all started shouting at once, Spencer nervously glanced around. They were starting to get stares.

"All of you shut up!" Ashley yelled. When they all stopped talking, she lowered her voice. "Yes we had sex, no it's not a big deal enough for you to all freak out like that, and no we are NOT talking about it with you guys!"

Penny gave her a look. "Oh honey we are SO talking about this later."

Spencer and Ashley looked at each other before they both groaned.

Before turning to glare at Declan.

"You better run." Spencer threatened.

"Ha! We all know i'm a faster runner!"

"Do you really want to bet on that right now?"

Declan looked at the glare on Spencer's face.

It didn't take much longer for him to take off running, Spencer on his heels.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh with the others, even if she was a little annoyed herself that Declan opened his big mouth.

She turned to look at Riley who stood there rubbing his head. "Why did I decide to like him and have him be my best friend again? He gives me too many headaches."

Chuckles went around the group.

Ashley decided to keep her mouth shut and not tease about how she knew the boys were more than friends, they just didn't realize it yet.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Don't even think about it." Was the first thing out of Spencer's mouth when he walked into his dorm later that day, Derek was laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach as he watched some movie.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." He said with a smirk.

Spencer glared at him. "Sure. And I'm not thinking about throwing one of my books at your head if you ask me."

Derek placed the popcorn bowl on the floor and sat up. "Come on Pretty Boy, it was both your first, excuse me for being curious!"

"You're such a girl." Spencer grumbled, dropping down on his bed.

"So..come on man! How was it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Spencer laughed as a cushion from the couch was thrown in his direction.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When the first day of classes were over, the group gathered in the common area.

"It's only the first day of Senior year, and I'm already tired." Penny moaned, burying her head in JJ's lap.

JJ chuckled. "It wasn't that bad, just a bunch of college talk and what to expect for the year."

Emily glared at her friend. "Yeah, a whole lot of crap to expect. Just listening to it all made me want to throw myself out the window."

"I don't remember Aaron and Dave being as busy as they make it sound like we're gonna be." Derek grumbled.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "That's 'cause they finished the work as soon as they could and didn't wait till the last minute like I know half of you are going to do."

"Excuse us for being human, we aren't all genius'!" Emily said.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Emily, you're right behind him when it comes to smart!"

Emily waved her away. "Hush you!"

Ashley rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew she wasn't the only one who was glad to see Emily being her normal self, but they all knew she was upset about Aaron not being with her everyday anymore.

"So uh…" Penny smiled innocently. "Are you two always going to make it a habit of making out in front of us cause...i'll start snapping pictures left and right."

Both of them blushed.

Spencer cleared his throat. "No."

They only chuckled at how weak his voice sounded.

"Just keep it out of our dorm." Derek teased. "Wouldn't want to walk in and see your naked butt Spencer."

Penny giggled. "Why would you care? You've seen him naked plenty of times!"

Spencer let out a squeak. "PENELOPE!"

Emily, JJ and Ashley burst out into laughter.

"Why...why have you seen him naked multiple times?" Emily struggled to get out through her laughter.

"And don't use the 'we're roommates' excuse!" JJ giggled. "Emily and I are roommates and I've only seen her naked once by accident!"

Ashley grinned at her boyfriend. "Is there something I should know?"

Derek and Spencer glared at Penny.

"We just don't make a big deal out of it! So what? It's not like we would actually sit there and stare at each other!"

"Derek honey…" Was all Penny got out before she started laughing again.

"Aw come on Spencer!" Ashley giggled as Spencer stood up and grabbed his backpack, Derek following him.

"I'll call you later." Spencer said, placing a kiss on her head.

"You know they're going to make jokes about us leaving together after that, right?" Ashley heard Spencer say as they walked away.

She heard Derek scoff. "They can shove it."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Declan slowly slipped on his boxers with a groan when he straightened himself.

"Maybe we should have took a break…" He said to the person laying in his bed.

Riley looked at him with a slight grin. "You're the one who wanted to keep at it."

Declan chucked, his eyes roaming over Riley's naked chest. It was a disappointment that Declan's sheet was covering the rest of him.

Resting his hands on the bed, Declan leaned down and kissed the other boy who grabbed his neck to keep him close.

"I can't believe no one knows." Riley thought out loud. "We've been doing this for a year, you'd think someone would have figured out we were more than just normal friends."

Declan hummed in agreement but unlike Riley who was shocked at no one knowing the truth, Declan was more shocked at the fact Riley had let this go on for so long. He knew Riley wasn't the type of guy to sleep with someone who he wasn't in a relationship with. Hell, Declan wasn't either no matter how he acted. Riley was after all his first, and he was Riley's. Of course, he never actually told Riley that he was the only one. At the same time, it didn't shock him as much as it should. Riley had loosened up a lot since they became friends, he was no longer the 'school crazy nerd' that he heard people say their Freshman year.

As Riley pulled Declan's mouth back to his, Declan found himself straddling him. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Riley.

While everyone said they were best friends, they both never bothered to put a label on themselves in terms of their relationship. They were best friends, but both knew they were way more. Neither of them went out with anyone else, didn't even kiss anyone else.

But neither of them minded.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 **One month later:**

 _This couldn't be happening_

That was the only thought running through Ashley's mind as she sat on the floor against her bed, Penny's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, Emily and JJ holding her hands.

"I can't do this..what if-" Ashley was cut off as Penny 'shh'd her.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, just focus on right now."

"Even if it is." Emily said. "We'll be with you every step of the way, and so will the others."

Ashley was thankful that she didn't outright mention Spencer.

"You're strong." JJ told her, her voice leaving no room for disagreement.

Beeping suddenly came from Penny's phone.

"The moment of truth." Ashley said, her voice shaking.

All getting up, they walked towards the bathroom in the dorm but stopped in the doorway to let Ashley go in herself.

Picking up the pregnancy test, Ashley closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before looking at it.

"Oh god…"

 **A/N: Ah I know, such a TYPICAL chapter right? But even typical things have to be written :P**


	15. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry if anyone is disappointed with this, but like I will say at the ending note..I have plans :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OC's.**

 _ **Last time on Quantico Academy:**_

 _All getting up, they walked towards the bathroom in the dorm but stopped in the doorway to let Ashley go in herself._

 _Picking up the pregnancy test, Ashley closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before looking at it._

" _Oh god…"_

Silence.

Ashley almost screamed at them to talk, make noise. Anything. But every time she opened her mouth nothing would come out.

"Is it...positive?" Penny whispered, slowly moving closer as if Ashley was some wild animal. She almost scoffed at the thought.

"This can't...I can't.."

She suddenly couldn't breathe.

She felt herself get wrapped up in arms that carefully let her slid down to the bathroom floor.

Why did this cliche always happen in a bathroom? How many movies or tv shows has she watched that ended up with a girl sobbing on her bathroom floor?

"Breathe Ashley..." JJ murmured in her ear, a hand rubbing her back in soothing motions that almost made her burst into tears. Other than the ones that already started falling.

"Shh." Emily carefully took the test out of her curled up fist before handing it to Penny.

"Oh my poor cupcake..."

Ashley soon found herself wrapped in three different pairs of arms, sobbing as she listened to their words of comfort.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Standing outside Spencer's dorm, Ashley wished she took up the girls offers on coming with her. At least she didn't have to see Derek and ask him to leave. Penny had already taken care of that.

Instead of knocking on the door like usual, she walked right in. He knew she was coming anyway.

"Hey, so what's-"

Spencer stopped talking the minute his eyes landed on her. A worried look immediately taking place of the smile.

She knew he was staring at her bloodshot eyes from crying so much, and his Quantico hoodie to match the sweatpants she was wearing. Things she only wore when she was upset or sick, or in the comfort of her dorm.

"What's going on?" Ashley felt tears form in her eyes at the soothing tone.

"We need to talk." She cringed at her voice cracking.

Spencer stood up and move to place her on his bed, sitting next to her he grabbed onto her hands.

"Please don't hate me..." A sob escaped from her lips.

Spencer lifted his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I could never hate you."

Ashley let out a wet scoff. "You don't even know what it is!"

"I love you, okay?" Spencer softly kissed her. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I'm...I'm pregnant.."

She watched his eyes widen, his mouth open and close for what seemed like a million times before an odd noise she never heard before came out of his mouth. She would have laughed if this was a completely different situation.

"But.." He cleared his throat although his voice was still rough. "I wore a condom.."

"Which isn't always effective..and it could have broke.."

"You're on birth control.."

Ashley cringed back.

Spencer's eyes widened even more, except this time he moved his hands to where he wasn't touching her at all. "Please tell me that you.."

She thought about lying. Telling him that even birth control couldn't completely prevent pregnancy. But then he'd know it all anyway. And she couldn't lie to him again.

She swallowed. "I..wasn't.."

"Why lie to me? You told me that you were on birth control!"

Ashley shrunk back at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." She choked out through her tears.

And although she could see the hurt in his eyes, he still pulled her into his arms and whispered that they'd be okay. That they'd all be okay.

Ashley felt her heart swell at the fact he said that they'd all be okay. She was terrified, and knew he was too, but he still thought of their baby.

 _Their baby.._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I'm going to be an uncle?!"

"I call god father!"

Spencer let out a smile at Declan and Derek. Surrounded by his friends and brother, he felt his chest release some of the pressure he felt after Ashley's confession.

"So when are you two going to tell Dave and Aaron?" Derek asked, a smirk on his lips.

"How about right now?" Emily suggested with a grin.

The others exchanged smiles, he shook his head at their excited looks for the reactions from them.

Spencer took out his phone and immediately set up a conference call so Aaron and Dave could both be on the line.

 **(A/N:** _Italics_ **is Aaron and Bold is Dave)**

 _"Okay something must have gone horribly wrong if I'm getting called in the middle of the day."_

Derek and Emily snickered.

 _"...is everyone listening to this?"_

"Yup." Spencer simply said.

 **"Don't forget lil ol' me."**

 _"Dave? Okay guys, what the hell is going on?"_

 **"I'd love to know myself, I was just about to head out for a coffee date with one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"**

"Oh you're going to wanna hear this." JJ said.

"Well.." Ashley stretched out the word. "We wanted to tell you guys that I'm-"

"She's pregnant!" Spencer found himself blurting out. He sent a sheepish grin to Ashley who gave him a slight glare.

 _"PREGNANT?!"_ Aaron choked out.

 **"Whoa, yup this was worth missing my coffee date over. I'M GONNA BE UNCLE DAVE."**

"Hey if he's uncle Dave, than I'm Uncle Derek!"

Spencer and Ashley shared a look as their friends started arguing over who would be the best Uncle or Aunt, and who would be the godparents.

As he took Ashley's hand in his, Spencer almost cried from the relief he felt at their friends support. He didn't even care of his dad's reaction at that moment.

With their friends support, they could do this.

Spencer looked up as a hand landed on his shoulder, and another on Ashley's.

Declan stood behind them. "You guys are young, and that's going to make it more tough but if anyone can do it...it's you two."

Declan barely had time to register it as Ashley somehow wrapped him in a hug quicker than he could blink.

A big smile took over his face at the sight of the two most important people in his life clinging to each other.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Okay so maybe it was wrong of Declan to tell Riley, but he was his best friend!

And they never said he couldn't tell him.

"What about your dad?" Riley asked after it finally sunk in.

Declan scoffed. "Fuck him. I'm pretty sure Spencer knows he won't give a shit, and all he's going to do is yell."

"What if he...kicks Spencer out? Quantico cost money."

Declan blinked. "Um well...I'm pretty sure Spencer has money saved up somewhere, he's always been good at saving money just in case. He use to easily win money at casinos."

"I guess." Riley shrugged. "School is going to be terrible..and they have to tell Strauss."

Declan cursed loudly. "I don't think they thought of that yet." Declan looked at Riley, his expression worried. "What if she kicks them out? It would reflect bad on the school when it gets out Strauss has a pregnant teen going here."

Riley moved to stand in front of Declan, looking down at him from his spot on the bed, their knees touching. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Ashley certainly wouldn't be the first pregnant student."

Declan grabbed Riley to pull him onto his lap, Riley couldn't help but blush as he straddled the other boy.

"How about you distract me?" Declan teased with a grin.

Riley rolled his eyes "Figures, you always want sex."

"Do not!" Declan protested with a pout.

Riley laughed before kissing his pout away.

Declan hummed as they broke apart. "Riley..."

"Yeah?" Riley murmured, placing kisses down Declan's neck.

He almost forgot his train of thought. Almost.

"I've never been with anyone else."

He felt Riley freeze before he lifted his head to look at him, shock and confusion written on his face.

"What?"

"You were my first."

"I..huh..? I thought you slept with plenty of other guys?"

Declan felt an urge to throw Riley off him and run. He felt as if Riley was digging himself through to his heart. And he didn't know if he liked the feeling or not.

"No...you thought it, I just never corrected your thought."

"Declan.." He felt his eyes widen as Riley's eyes got wet.

Declan barely had to time react before Riley slammed his mouth against his. He let out a gasp as a flood of emotions seemed to fill him at once. His heart beat faster as Riley put everything into their kiss.

Declan picked Riley off his lap and threw the other boy on top of it before crawling over him never breaking the kiss.

He pulled away with a groan.

It was too late to stop it as the word 'Mine' slipped out with a slight growl.

Riley gasped. At first Declan thought it was in shock at the words that actually fell from his lips. But then he noticed the look on his face.

Declan once again found Riley's mouth smashed against his.

He couldn't bring himself to care that all he could imagine himself doing at that moment was spending forever with the boy under him.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley laid on her bed, shirt up so her stomach showed, and Spencer placing kisses on her bare stomach.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

Spencer only shrugged along with a slight blush to his cheeks. Pulling himself up, he kissed her lips this time with his hand on her stomach.

"I'm still hurt that you lied, I'm not going to deny it. But I can't hold a grudge against you for it forever...it's not just about us anymore."

"I'm so sorry Spencer.."

Spencer shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Love."

Ashley blushed at the nickname. "As terrified as I am...I can't help but be happy too. I think...I already love this baby."

"Couldn't agree more." He said, smiling against her lips as he went for another kiss.

"I think you look even more beautiful if that's even possible."

Ashley felt herself blush more. Putting her hand behind his neck, Ashley slammed his mouth to hers smirking against his mouth at his quick look of shock. She let out a soft moan as he pressed his body against hers.

 **A/N: WELL...I was going to originally write it to where she wasn't pregnant, but I thought about it...and came up with plans for the future. BUT be warned that I'm not really going to focus on the pregnancy itself.**


	16. Confessions 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's**

It was with relief that Ashley and Spencer left Strauss' office a week later. While both of them along with their friends had thought Strauss would be angry and not want Ashley at her school anymore, Strauss was understanding and promised to get her tutors if needed to be when the time came for her school work to be too much. And promising to help work around her finale senior exams which were around the time she should be having the baby.

"I finally feel like I can breathe again for the most part. Now it's just the school finding out..and our parents."

Spencer groaned. "I'm dreading telling my dad...and your mom isn't going to murder me, is she?"

Ashley chuckled. "No. My mom might have before but she changed after my dad."

Spencer let out a breath he seemed to be holding.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I can't believe Strauss was cool about this." Derek said in disbelief when they all gathered in Ashley and Penelope's dorm later that day.

"Well." Emily said. "There is a rumor that Strauss' oldest son got a girl pregnant in high school, maybe that's why."

"Ouch." Derek winced. "Imagine how pissed she was.."

They all cringed.

"Sooo...anyone want to be with me when I call my dad and tell him? Obviously you can't get murdered over the phone but I wouldn't doubt him.."

"You know I'm going to be with you." Ashley assured him, her head resting back against his chest where she say between his legs.

"I know." He murmured, placing a kiss on her head. He didn't have to see her face to know she smiled.

Penelope squealed. "You two are just always going to be adorable!"

"More like nauseating." Derek and Emily said simultaneously, high fiving each other after.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Why do I need a child of my own when there's two right there?"

"I'll show you child!"

Ashley squealed and crawled out of the way towards a laughing JJ as Derek took a pillow and charged at Spencer.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley didn't exactly have plans the next day, hence her resting in her dorm watching mindless tv with Penny, but she never expected to factor in a crying Declan.

She gave Penny a worried look as she pulled the sobbing boy closer, one hand running through his hair and the other rubbing his back.

"Honey, what's going on?" Penny asked in a soothing voice.

"R-Riley..h-he w-was k-kissing s-someone e-else!"

Both of them shared a confused look. While they knew Declan liked Riley, they didn't think something as simple as Riley kissing someone would turn him into such a mess.

"Why are you so upset about it?..I thought you two were just friends?" Ashley asked carefully.

Declan pulled away, Penny gave him tissues to wipe his tears and nose.

"We weren't just friends..we..we've been having sex since sophomore year.."

Penny's mouth fell open, and Ashley's eyes widened. None of them even had a clue.

"But..you aren't boyfriends?"

Declan looked like he was going to cry again. "I just..I thought it'd just always be me, you know? He seemed happy with just me! Why would he need that Grant guy!"

"Oh sweetie." Penny said. "Riley is the type of boy who wants a relationship-"

Ashley continued. "He likes you. A lot from what I can see, and although he would want you two to be boyfriends..it seemed as if he took what he could get, waiting for when you'd ask him."

Declan looked confused. "But why not ask me himself?"

"Probably 'cause he was scared you wouldn't want to. He didn't want to face the rejection or you possibly laughing at him for wanting it."

"But..I love him." His voice cracked. Ashley just wanted to squeeze her boyfriends brother after hearing the emotion in his voice. He was so much different from the boy she first met his Freshman year.

"Find him!" Penny jumped up. Grabbing onto Declan and pushing him out the door. "Find him and tell him! That Grant kid be damned!"

As soon as Declan had run out the door, Ashley turned to Penny with a grin. "'That Grant kid be damned'?"

"Oh shut up." Penny stuck her tongue out. "I wish I could get pictures..."

"Penny!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Declan felt like he was running around campus forever looking for Riley, but finally he found someone that told him where he was.

Riley looked beautiful to him sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Riley!" Declan yelled, the boy looked up just as Declan was in front of him not even wasting time as he bent down placing his lips against Riley's.

He could practically feel everyone staring, but all he cared about was the boy gripping the front of his shirt.

"I love you." Declan looked Riley right in the eyes as he said it.

Riley started tearing up. "This isn't a joke?"

Declan frantically shook his head.

Riley laughed a teary laugh. "I love you too."

With a grin, Declan pulled away. Riley looked at him in confusion and stood up when he jumped up onto the edge of the fountain.

"Riley Samuels!" Declan said loudly, spreading his arms out to get people's attention, he wanted everyone to hear. "Will you, be my boyfriend?"

Riley laughed. "Yes. Although you're a bit insane."

Declan jumped off with a grin as people around them clapped and laughed, some even recorded it. He knew that'd make Penny a happy woman.

Pulling his now boyfriend into his arms, Declan kissed Riley, pouring everything into the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Declan got a serious look on his face. "Why were you kissing Grant?"

Riley rubbed his neck. "I wanted to see what it was like..kissing someone else..and I thought maybe if I kissed someone else, my feelings for you wouldn't be so strong."

Declan's gaze softened as he chuckled. "Well I hereby declare that you are only allowed to kiss me!"

Riley rolled his eyes. "I think that's a given now, boyfriend." He teased.

A bright grin formed on his lips.

"I never thought I'd like the sound of that."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _Declan Reid_ _ **is now in a relationship with**_ _Riley Samuels_

 **-Spencer Reid, Ashley Seaver, Penelope Garcia and 157 others like this post**

 _Declan Reid_ _ **and**_ _Riley Samuels_ _ **were tagged in**_ _Elaine Pierce_ _ **video**_

 _ **Elaine Pierce: Aren't they adorable? :)**_

 **-Penelope Garcia, Ashley Seaver, Jennifer Jareau and 236 others like this post**

 **Penelope Garcia:** OWNFBEKGNRJCOEJG u cant hear me but im squealing BIG TIME!

 **Ashley Seaver:** Aww can I keep u both in my pocket?

 **-Penelope Garcia likes this**

 **Penelope Garcia:** I'll feed u cookies!

 **Derek Morgan:** u woman are insane. Grats u two! It was about time.

 **Penelope Garcia:** ur just mad cause I dont want u in my pocket, Derek Morgan!

 **-Ashley Seaver likes this**

 **Derek Morgan:** Please Baby Girl, u want me more than just in your pocket.

 **Spencer Reid:** Ew guys, keep it off facebook! I'm happy for you Declan, don't forget I need to have a talk with Riley!

 **Declan Reid:** Ha! u cant even scare a fly!

 **Spencer Reid:** Says the idiot who ran away from me the first day of school.

 **Riley Samuels:** He's got u there.

 **-Spencer Reid likes this**

 **Declan Reid:** Riley! ur my boyfriend, ur supposed to be on my side!

 **Riley Samuels:** Love you :D

 **-Declan Reid, Penelope Garcia, Ashley Seaver and 32 others like this**

 **Penelope Garcia:** DYING FROM THE CUTENESS.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley shook her head with a chuckle as she closed her laptop.

"Penny is going to explode. I bet you she's watched the video a million times and taken screenshots of it."

Spencer snorted. "Probably."

Ashley sighed. "So, it's time?"

"Yeah.." Spencer pulled out his phone dialing the number for his dad's phone.

 _"Well this can't be good if I'm getting a call on a weekday."_

"Please don't hate me dad..." Spencer ignored the shake in his voice.

 _"I think I'll be the judge of that, although I don't think I could ever hate you."_

Spencer glanced nervously at Ashley who gave him an encouraging smile and his hand a squeeze.

"Ashley's pregnant."

 _"She's...WHAT?! SPENCER HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, YOU'RE THE SMART ONE!"_

He flinched at the volume of his dad's voice, Ashley wrapped her arms around him.

"Dad..."

 _"Don't...just don't say sorry Spencer. It's your mistake and you're going to have to deal with that, saying sorry isn't going to fix it."_

"A mistake?" Spencer's voice raised. "This baby isn't just some 'mistake'! We're going to keep the baby and love them like they deserve! It's your choice if you want to be in their life or not, but I will not have you call them a mistake!"

Spencer took a couple of breaths. He could feel the anger at his dad building up.

 _"The baby is a mistake Spencer! The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. Do you realize this fucks up your chances at college? For both of you? A baby is a lot of work!"_

Spencer scoffed. "How would you know? I wasn't exactly a normal kid, and you weren't around for most of it before you left! And you left Declan's mom not long after he was born acting like he was some dirty little secret that I wouldn't even have found out about if his mom didn't die and be left with you! Don't bother trying to talk to me until you learn and come to terms that this baby isn't some mistake we need to get rid of."

Immediately after Spencer pressed the end call button, he broke down in tears. Both in anger and sadness. The only good thing was he knew his dad didn't hate him. Just thought he was stupid.

"Shhh, it's okay. He'll come around, I know it."

But he wasn't sure if he could believe in Ashley's words.

 **A/N: Ugh I know I'm slowish on updating, ive actually had this chapter done for a while but I had some problems with my laptop. I might be even more slow since I start work tomorrow (McDonalds..woopie ._.) and my hours are literally gonna be anytime so we'll see.**

 **Sorry if this was rushed!**


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry guys! But this isn't a chapter.

At the end of the first chapter of my newest fanfic _James Rossi_ , I asked if anyone who has read Quantico Academy wanted me to continue.

But I wanted to ask you guys directly.

I'm hesitant on continuing because I don't like the direction I went in (the whole pregnancy storyline) anymore. So if you guys want it enough I'll continue with it but if not, I will make it where it was all just a dream Ashley or Spencer had.

So PLEASE let me know your opinions? No matter if it's a negative opinion or positive, I would still like to hear it.


End file.
